


Switched

by xLadyOfMischief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A very trashy Christmas AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Ben is an actual prince in this one, Christmas AU, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FinnPoe references, Fluff, Inspired to the movie The Princess Switch, Love at First Sight, More Fluff, Rey is a Kenobi, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Somehow There's Angst, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, That's not so fake anymore, The duchess has a sad backstory, and she doesn't like Ben, but also Poe's adopted sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyOfMischief/pseuds/xLadyOfMischief
Summary: Rey is a 25 years old who lives in London with her adoptive family, she's a very normal life until the day she bump into a duchess named Keira who looks exactly like her and made her weird offering: to take her place until New Year's Eve.The duchess is supposed to marry prince Ben Solo on New Year's Eve, but she doesn't love him and she doesn't want to spend time with him before their wedding. Will Rey accept that offering and spend some time with the prince?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I said I was working on a canon divergence AU, but insted here I am with a trashy Christmas AU (even if it's not Christmas anymore) inspired to the movie "The Princess Switch" and I don't know if any of has seen it but it's really nice, although I changed a couple of things so don't worry if you haven't watched it because I'm essentially keeping the switch and the New Year's Eve wedding.  
> Also sorry for any typos, I'm a non-native English speaker.

After another long day of work Rey came back home with her family, a few years ago they had opened a small bakery in Carnaby Street, not so far from their home, and they all worked there.  
Her adoptive parents had made sacrifices to make their dream come true and even Rey and her older brother Poe had helped them. While he was still attending bakery school he had started working on weekend as waiter in a pub to pay for the school and put aside the rest of the money for the bakery. Rey instead had started working in a public library soon after she had graduated at high school and she never regretted it, it had been her choice and she was glad she and Poe had been able to help their parents. She'd left the job at the public library as soon as her parents started their own activity, sometimes she missed it but she enjoyed working with her family.  
She'd been adopted when she was only five and after her parents - Korkie and Layla Kenobi - had died in a huge road accident that had killed five people. Kes and Shara Dameron were her parents' best friends and when they had died they had chosen to adopt her even if they already had a son of their own. Rey could barely remember her parents but Shara and Kes kept a lot of photo of them, mostly of when they were younger and went all together at the same college, and they had often had showed them to her when she was a child. They had always wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget them and they used to share stories about them with her, so from a certain point of view it felt like they were still with her.  
Despite everything Rey was glad she had grown up with such a lovely family, her adoptive parents had always loved her as their own daughter, they had always made sure she was happy and that she had everything she needed. And her brother...well her brother was like all the big brothers, he'd always been protective with her and he still was sometimes but he also liked to pull pranks on her and annoy her. Poe was the kind of guy that was always sarcastic and for those who didn't know him well he coudn't take things seriously, but it was far from the truth.  
That day her family had closed the bakery earlier since the next day they all needed to wake up at 6 AM to get to the airport. That year Poe was going to take part in a Christmas bakery contest with his best friend Finn, although Rey had recently started suspecting they were more than that but she never said anything because if it was true she wanted to wait for her brother to be ready to talk about it.  
So their parents had suggested that Rey should've gone with the two of them so show support and attend the contest, also they thought it was the perfect opportunity to make a new experience. Both Rey and Poe had gladly agreed because that would've been their first trip alone and their first Christmas far from home, besides she was very curious to see that country she'd never heard of before. The bakery contest took place in a small country named Alderaan, which was between France and Spain, and according to what Rey had read on internet was governed by the royal family Solo. Also it had only one big city -Aldera- and by tradition every year a Christmas Village was arranged.  
  
“Shall we order pizza for dinner?” Poe asked as soon as they all entered in the house.  
  
“I approve, I want pizza too” Rey agreed with him while hanging her coat on the coat rack.  
  
“So that makes two yes, dad what do you say?”

“Let's say three yes”

“Fine, you won” Shara said “Sometimes I feel like I have _three_ children” she added smiling.

Thirty minutes later Rey and her family were eating in the dining room, they had ordered two large pizza and they were talking about the trip.

“Don't forget to call us when you arrive” her mother said.

“And be careful, don't ever split up, not even for a second” her father added.

“Dad!” Poe protested “I'm twenty-eight and Rey is twenty-five, we can take care of ourselves”

“I know, but you don't know the city and you might get lost”

“Don't worry dad, I'll keep an eye on him and Finn” Rey said chuckling, she knew Poe would get mad at the idea of her baby-sitting him.

“Oh, so _you_ are going to keep an eye on me? Do I need to remind you who got lost at luna park?”

“I was only eleven!” she replied “And you were supposed to look after me” Rey heard her parents laughing as she and her brother kept arguing like two children, something that happened almost everyday but at the end of the day she truly loved her brother, although she would never tell him.

“Poor Finn, stuck with you two for ten days” her mother said almost laughing.  
  
  
  


It was 5:50 AM when Rey alarm clock went off, she turned it off stretching her hand from under the blankets with her eyes still closed. She wasn't lazy but she was so cozy under the blankets that she would never leave her bed the morning, so she opened her eyes and turned the lamp on because it was still quite dark outside. She slowly got up and walked to the closet to pull out some clothes, she wanted something warm and comfortable for a two hours flight.  
Rey pull out a white sweater, a pair of jeans and a brown scarf and went to the bathroom next her bedroom, she shared it with her brother and after years of _“negotiations”_ they agreed that the one who woke up before the other would use it first. That was the reason why she had set up the alarm clock ten minutes earlier, so she could use the bathroom first. She took a shower and got dressed taking all the time she needed, she dried her hair and then she pulled out her washbag from the small dresser under the sink. The only makeup Rey always wore was the mascara and the lipstick, usually in light shades of pink, and only in a few rare and elegant occasions she did a full makeup.  
When she had finished she took her pajamas and washbag and exited the bathroom, _Just in time!_ She tought as she saw her brother coming out of his room. Once she got back in her room she opened her suitcase and put the washbag inside then she closed it again, she approached the shoe rack and took a pair of brown ankle boots that matched her scarf. Rey casted a look at her alarm clock and it was only 6:15 and their flight was at 7:35 so she went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Usually it was her parents who made breakfast every morning since they opened the bakery at 8:30 but that morning they didn't have time for that. She entered the kitchen and her parents were already there.

“Good morning sweetheart” her parents said almost at the same time, it was a funny thing of theirs and she'd always loved it.

“Good morning ” she said back.

“Is your brother already awake? You'll be late” her father said.

“I just saw him outside his room” she answered while taking a pack of biscuits from a shelf, then she poured herself a cup of hot coffee and sat at the table.

Ten minutes later Poe showed up in the kitchen, he was wearing the red sweater their father got him for Christmas the year before, a black jeans and a pair of black shoes.

“Morning” he just said before pouring himself coffee too.

“You don't eat anything?” her mother asked him

“I'm not really hungry right now, I'll eat once we arrive”

“You? Not hungry? That's new” Rey said finishing her coffee.

When they all finished their breakfast both Rey and Poe went back to their rooms to pick their suitcases while their parents waited for them in the car, they had offered to take them to the airport to let them save the money they would've used for a cab.  
It took them almost an hour to get the airport because even if it was early there was traffic, so many people left the city for Christmas and they weren't the only ones. Rey had talked the whole time on the phone with her best friend Rose, who had told her to bring her a souvenir from Alderaan. She'd tried to convince her to go with her but Rose had already promised her fiancée Armitage to spend Christmas holidays with his family.  
Finn was already there and waiting for them nearby the entrance, he was wearing a blue jacket, a light blue hat, jeans and sneakers. As soon as they got out of the car he saw them and waved at them, Shara and Kes hugged both Poe and Rey.

“Have fun and don't argue the whole time” their mother reminded them.

“And remember, call us as soon as you land” their father added “Oh, and keep an eye on your sister” he added, he'd always been a little bit overprotective because she was his only daughter and she was the youngest member of the family.

“I'll be fine dad, even without Poe” she assured him hugging him tighter, her mother let out a laugh and judging by her brother's expression she had pissed him off.

“Let's go, we have twenty minutes before our flight takes off”

* * *

Once on board the three of them took seat, Rey sat nearby the window, Poe sat next to her and Finn on the opposite side, right in front of her. It was only a two hours flight but Rey brought a book with her, she always had one in her bag because she'd always loved reading and that was the reason why she had loved her previous job so much. Being among all those books made her feel like home, she loved the smell of books and to touch lightly the pages with the tip of her fingers. If she ever had the chance she would've liked to write a book of her own, maybe for kids or a romance novel, but for now it was only a dream.  
The book she was actually reading was a forbidden love story between two wizards on opposite sides of a magical war, they were supposed to hate each other but eventually they'd fallen in love and they couldn't be together. That story had intrigued Rey so much that she'd already read half of the book in a week, she'd brought it with her hoping to finish it during their trip.

“Still reading that book?” Poe asked her looking at the book cover.

“Yes, I'm still reading it” she confirmed.

“Isn't that basically Romeo and Juliet but with powers?”

“It's more complex than you think, the main characters were enemies when they met but then they had a chance to really know each other and realized they're falling in love” Rey explained.

“That sounds a little bit weird, but also cool” Finn interjected, he wasn't a big fan of romance, he preferred sci-fi like her brother, that was one of the many things the two of them had in common.

“You know what would be really cool?” Poe asked “ _Space wizards_!”

“Sure Poe, space wizards” Rey said wryly “And let me guess, they'd speak telepathically or fight with laser weapons like in those movies you love so much”

“Precisely, maybe a _laser staff_ that also casts spells” Rey and Finn both looked at him perplexed.

Two hours later the three of them were at Aldera's airport, it was really small but it was full of people speaking different languages, Rey supposed they were all there because of the contest. It was snowing outside, slightly but snowing, it would've been a white Christmas that year. They stopped at the airport's café, Rey ordered a hot chocolate and a vanilla flavoured muffin, Poe and Finn only ordered a hot chocolate instead.

“We should call for a taxi” Finn suggested “I have no idea where the hotel is”

“Me neither, I'll handle it” Poe said before leaving Rey and Finn outside the café and going back inside.

“And he should be the one looking after me” Rey whispered to herself.

She ate her muffin and drank her chocolate while they waited, then she remembered they'd promised to call their parents as soon as they landed so she took her phone from her bag and called them at the bakery. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before her mother picked up.

“ _Hello this is The Sweet Spot, what can I do for you_?”

“Hi mom, it's me” Rey said.

“ _Oh it's you Rey!”_ her mother exclaimed _“Are you already at the hotel?”_

“No, we're still at the airport waiting for a taxi” she replied “How are things going at the shop without us?”it was the first time her parents were all alone at the bakry and she couldn't help but feeling a little bit guilty for not being there helping them.

“ _We're fine, don't think about us and have fun sweetheart”_ her mother said softly _“Sorry, I have to go, your father needs me, love you”_

“Love you too mom” Rey said before ending the call.

A few minutes later Poe came back with his phone in one hand and his cup of chocolate in the other one.

“The taxi will be here in a couple minutes” Poe informed them.

They went outside to wait, it was still snowing but there was no wind at all so it wasn't as cold as Rey had imagined, it was almost like being in London, well if London had mountains. From afar Rey could spot snowy mountains, according to her researches there was also a ski slope, she would've liked to go there but unfortunately she had never skied before and she didn't want to risk to break a leg or an arm.  
Somewhere outside the city there was the royal palace and a few estates belonging to some nobles, _the rich among the riches_ Rey thought, not that she believed that nobles and royals were unpleasant people even if some of them were actually like that, but people who grew up having everything had a different mind. People like that usually didn't understand what felt like making sacrifices to reach their goal, like her parents had done, if they wanted something they could easily get it. When she was little she'd always wondered what was like to be a princess and she'd often dreamed to become one but growing she'd realized it wasn't all royal balls and _fancy dresses_ , there was also a lot diplomacy and etiquette involved. Poe was saying something but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to her brother's word.

“Earth calls Rey”he said to get her attention.

“Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you just say?” she asked.

“I asked you if you had called mom and dad”

“Actually yes, while you were at the café” she replied “I talked to mom”

“I should call them too later” Poe murmured.

“You should” she agreed, right in that moment a taxi stopped nearby the airport's entrance.

* * *

The hotel looked very fancy from the outside, the facades painted all in white and gold and there were a lot of Christmas lights hanging from the balconies, although they were turned off, a dark red carpet covered the stairs. If she hadn't known how much they had paid Rey would have thought it was a very expensive hotel, instead they had paid a very reasonable price for two rooms and breakfast.

“Wow” she heard Finn whisper “This place is amazing!” he exclaimed then.

“Couldn't agree more!” Poe said.

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right” Rey said to her brother.

“Can you say it again _louder_?” he asked giggling.

“No, I'm not gonna say it again” she said.

The three of them walked inside and it was even more sophisticated than the outside, there was a huge Christmas tree right in the middle of the hall, everything sparkled in white and gold and there a big golden star at the top of the tree.

“It's so beautiful” Rey said, she wished her parents and Rose could see it so she took her phone to take a photo, then she sent it to her friend. She would send it to her parents later because she knew they were busy and didn't have the time to check their phones.

“I'm checking-in, wait here” Poe said, when he wasn't busy at joking and acting like a child he took seriously his big brother role and took care of everything, but sometimes she felt he still treated her like a little girl.

“So, when the first stage of the contest will take place?” Rey asked Finn out of curiosity.

“Tomorrow afternoon, but it's closed to the audience” he replied “You can assist only at the finale stage” that revelation left her a little bit disappointed.

“Really? Poe didn't tell me that”

“Maybe he just forgot” Finn said shrugging.

Once Poe got the keys for their rooms they took the elevator for the second floor, a Christmas jingle was playing inside the elevator and Rey couldn't help but singing to herself. She truly loved Christmas, everything seemed so _magical_ and she always felt like she was a child again, also she enjoyed buying presents for the people she loved.  
The rooms were not so far from the elevator, Rey's room was just in front of Poe and Finn's one.

“If you need something we're right here” Finn said.

“Thanks, I'll keep it in mind” she said before opening the door of her room.

The room was littler than her own but welcoming, the wallpaper was white with a red floral pattern, and there were a few landscapes hanging on the wall. The bed, covered in a red blanket, there was a night table next to it, the closet and a table were on her right. A big tv was on the table and large window, adorned with cream coloured curtains, was on the opposite side of the room providing most of the illumination in the room. A white door led to the bathroom, out of curiosity Rey crossed the room and opened the door, there wasn't any window so she had to turn the lights on. It was a small rectangular room, the floor was covered with white tiles decorated while the walls were painted in pastel red. Right in front of her there was a sink and a mirror, while on her right there was the toilet and the shower was at the end of the room.  
Rey went back to the bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed to unpack, she carefully pulled out her clothes trying not to unfold them and put them on the bed too. Once she'd finished she walked to the closet and opened it, she didn't bring too many clothes but she still preferred to put them in the closet instead of keeping them in the suitcase. Rey also pulled out the only pair of boots she had brought with her, a pair of high black boots.  
Since it was early morning Rey wanted to relax a little bit before going out and visit the city, also she wasn't sure Poe and Finn wanted to go out immediately. She pulled out the book she was reading from her bag and took off her coat and boots before laying on the bed. Without even realizing it Rey slowly fell asleep after a few pages with the book still in her hands, after all that morning she'd woken up earlier than usual.  
Rey woke up because someone was knocking to her door, she yawned and she opened her eyes. The book she'd been readingr had slipped away from her hands and now was on her chest, she put the bookmark among the pages and closed it before getting up to open the door.  
When she opened the door Rey saw both Poe and Finn standing outside her room.

“Hey, finally you opened up!” her brother exclaimed “I tried half an hour ago and I guessed you'd fallen asleep”

“I was, you've just woken me up” she said with a sleepy voice.

“We're going out, I want to buy some presents for mom and dad, do you want to come with us?” Poe asked.

“Oh, that's a really nice idea, give me a minute and I'll be ready” Rey replied, she left the door open and recovered her boots from the floor. She tied her hair in a ponytail and wore the boots and the coat, then she took her bag.

“I'm ready to go” she said once she'd closed the door and joined Poe and Finn.

“Good, let's take the stairs, I need to stretch my legs” her brother said.

The streets of Aldera were covered in a thick layer of snow despite it had just stopped snowing, so Rey had to pay attention while walking since fresh snow was slippery.

“So do you have any ideas where to start?” Poe asked her.

“Uhm...let me think” she replied, finding the perfect present for their parents was always a challenge and this time she wanted something really special for them, something they couldn't find in London.

“Why don't you get them something for the kitchen?” Finn suggested them.

“Nah, we've already done it for the last three years” Poe said, however that suggestion gave Rey an idea, she could combine her love for books and her parents' love for baking. She had to find a library and see if they had a recipe book about local desserts, maybe it wasn't the most original idea but she knew they would love it.

They kept walking along the boulevard full of shops, Rey couldn't stop glaring at the ancient buildings blended with the modern ones. The city was a perfect mix of old and new, everything was pastel coloured and she couldn't help but notice that the most used colours were white, gold and red, almost as if the whole city was an everlasting Christmas village.  
Rey had never seen anything like that before and she was truly enjoying it, it was such a magical city and – she didn't know why – wondered how it would've been being there with someone she was _romantically_ involved. It was a weird thought since she hadn't dated someone since a long time and her latest relationship had ended two years earlier. She had been the one to end it because her ex-boyfriend turned out to be someone who didn't listen to her and didn't know her at all. Maybe it was naive, but Rey believed in _true love_ , that kind of love that would make her feel like she'd found the other half of her _soul_ and make her feel like coming home. She wanted to fall in love with someone who truly _knew_ her, with all her qualities and flaws, someone who would support her when she needed and to confide in.  
Suddenly they stopped outside a small perfume shop.

“I should get mom a perfume” Poe said “Do remember the one you got her a few years ago?” he asked to her.

“I do, but are seriously getting her the same thing? C'mon you can do better than this” she replied.

“But she loved it!”

“Your sister is right” Finn interjected “We can help you pick up a different one” Poe seemed to think about it for a few seconds before speaking again.

“Fine, but if she doesn't like it remember this is your idea” both Rey and Finn started laughing, sometimes Poe could be really dramatic for no reason at all.

They entered the shop and started looking around, there were so many bottles on the shelves and none of them was a famous brand, which meant it was all artisan perfume. There was a sample for each bottle and Poe picked up one nearby a heart shaped red bottle and opened it, it was a very intense poppy scent, maybe too intense.

“I don't like this one, it's too strong” Poe said.

“I don't even know what it is but I don't like it either” Finn agreed.

Rey picked up a round lillac bottle, it was a delicate and sweet scent that reminded her the one she'd bought years before but softer.

“Hey I think I've found what you were looking for” she told Poe handing the bottle to him.

“Nah, too soft, I want something not too strong but not too soft either” her brother said.  
In the end it was Finn who found the perfect present, it was an orchid perfume in a light pink bottle shaped like the flower itself, both Poe and Rey agreed it was the right one.  
After they paid they exited the store and spent the rest of the morning looking for presents to buy since Poe and Finn were going to be very busy starting from the next day.


	2. A strange meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets a mysterious young woman who looks exactly like her and makes her a weird offering.

The second day in Aldera had been the one that turned out to be insane, it was on that day the the craziest thing had happened to Rey and the reason why now she was standing in the hall of an estate belonging to a _duchess_.  
The day had started normally, Rey, Poe and Finn had had breakfast at the hotel, after that they had gone out to explore the city and then they had visited the park, which Rey had liked so much since it was all covered in snow and since there hadn't been too many people the three of them had even started a snowball fight. They had had launch in a nice reastaurant and had talked about the competition, that afternoon there would've been the first stage and no one knew what it was about.  
Rey had accompanied Poe and Finn to the building where the contest was being hosted, it was in the city centre and once it had been an old television studio.  
And that had been the moment everything hag gone _crazy_ , Rey had walked out of the building and a young woman had bumped into her staining her coat with hot coffee.

“Look where are you walking!” the young woman had said, even if it had been her fault, but the weirdest part? That woman looked _exactly_ like her, it had been like looking into a mirror because they even had the same haircut. The only difference had been their clothes, Rey was wearing a simple blue skirt, a light brown sweater and the ankle boots she had been wearing the day before. The other one was wearing an elegant red coat, black gloves and black boots, while from the hem of the coat she had caught a glimpse of a grey skirt.

“That's impossible!” they had both said at the same time, only then she had realized they even had a very a similar _voice_.

“Okay, now it's getting weirder” the other woman had said, while Rey had stayed silent still too shocked to say anything “Do you even understand me?” she had asked her, Rey had simply nodded.

“Well, I don't know what the hell is going or who you are, but I just got an idea and I need your help” the woman had said clapping her hands.

“What are you talking about? My help? I don't even know you”

Things couldn't get any crazier, right? Well, Rey had been _wrong_.  
The woman in question was the duchess Keira René, it was actually her who sponsored the competition and she had been invited to make a speech for the opening day, the duchess hadn't explained Rey her idea but she had made an offering: she would've made sure that whoever Rey was supporting would win the competition. It had been a very tempting offering because the first prize consisted in a huge amount of money that her parents could use to repay the bank loan, even if Rey was aware that cheating was wrong. And what about Poe and Finn? If they had found out they won only because of her deal they would've never forgiven her. So she had declined that offering at first, but Keira had insisted to exchange numbers in case Rey would've changed her mind.  
While going back to the hotel she had been thinking the whole time about that strange meeting, why the duchess was basically her copy Were they _related_ somehow? So she had called Rose to tell her everything and for a moment her friend had thought she was just pulling a silly prank on her. Rey couldn't blame her because it was a really bizarre situation, it sounded almost like the plot of a movie or a book. She'd confessed to Rose that she had wanted to accept the offering because she wanted to help her family, but at the same time she couldn't betray her brother, so her friend had suggested her to talk about it with Poe.  
And so she'd waited for her brother and Finn to come back and while waiting she'd done some researches on her phone about the duchess. Keira was only two years older than her, her family was one the most ancient of Alderaan, like the royal family, and she was the only heir of the René family. The young woman had never met her mother because she'd died soon after her birth and recently her father had passed away, Rey had felt sorry for her, all the responsibilities had fallen over her shoulders. She'd also found out that, according to an agreement her father had made with the royal family months before his death, Keira had been promised to the prince and they were going to marry on New Year's Eve night. It had been strange to learn that in some countries there still was that tradition, people should've been free to marry for love and not because an agreement between families. Was that the reason why the duchess needed her help?  
Finally three hours later Poe and Finn had called her and told her they were among the ones admitted to the second stage.

“I'm so happy for you guys!” Rey had told them, she had been so happy that she had even let out a scream.

“ _And you coudn't even imagine what we saw!”_ Poe had said _“You won't believe me”_ although Rey had suspected what he had been about to tell her so she had anticipated him.

“Let me guess, there was a duchess that looks exactly like me” she had said.

“ _Wait...how do you know?”_ Poe had sounded a little bit disappointed _“Finn she already knows!”_ she had heard him saying.

“It's a crazy story and actually I was going to tell you when you'd be back here” she had admitted.

“ _Woah, it must be something big if you can't tell us in public”_

“Let's say it's classified”

* * *

As soon as Poe and Finn had come back they had texted her and she had texted them back telling them to meet her in her room. She had been quite nervous because she hadn't had any idea where to start or how to explain that she'd been actually considering to accept Keira's offering. She'd never done anything like that before, she'd never cheated even at school and this wasn't even about herself.  
The two of them had knocked at the door and she had let them in.

“So, what's the big secret sis?” Poe had asked her ironically.

“Maybe it's better if both of you sit” she'd said seriously.

“Okay, now you're scaring me” but eventually both of them had sat on the bed and she'd begun to tell them what had happened.

Once Rey had finished to explain the strange meeting with the duchess Poe and Finn had exchanged a confused look, then they looked at her.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say that if you help this Keira she'll let us win?” Poe hadn't sounded so enthusiastic about it “Are you sure you're my sister and not the _other one_?” he'd added wryly.

“Rey you can't be serious” Finn had interjected “You don't even know what she wants”

“I know, that's why I told you because this isn't only about me” she'd said feeling guilty for even bringing up that topic, maybe she shouldn't have told anything.

“If we do this, and it's a big if, it will be only for mom and dad” Poe had finally said.

“Are you out of your mind too??” Finn had asked standing up and waving his hands.

“I haven't said yes!” Poe had stood up too and Rey had realized the two of them needed to speak alone.

“You know, I'm a little bit hungry so I'm gonna eat something” she'd said, she grabbed her bag from the table and had exited the room.

Luckily the hotel had its own café so Rey had simply gone downstairs, had crossed the hall and entered the café. She had sat at the nearest table and had ordered a croissant and a coffee, since there had been a few people her order had been served soon.  
Rey had kept thinking about Finn had said and he had been right, she didn't even know what kind of help Keira wanted, what if she would've gotten into trouble? Also it was asking too much to her brother, she knew how he wanted to win with his own efforts and not because he had cheated. He was doing this not only for his family, but for himself and Finn too and Rey had felt awful for asking him to consider that offering. How could've she been so _selfish_? She had never been selfish in her life and certainly she wouldn't have started now, perhaps that was the problem.  
The only reason she wanted to accept was only for her family, after all she wouldn't have gotten nothing in return.  
After she'd finished eating her croissant and drinking her coffee Rey had returned to her room and knocked before entering, not knowing what to expect. She had hoped Poe and Finn hadn't argued because of her, they've been knowing each other since they were fourteen and they had always argued only for little things such as videogames but never for serious things.  
Surprisingly they had looked very calm.

“We've talked about it” her brother had said but she'd interrupted him.

“I want to apologize for even asking you to think about it, I already said no so there's nothing else to say” she'd said, and she had truly meant it.

“Actually I was going to say that we're with you, but only if it's not something dangerous” Poe had said putting his hands on the hips.

“Wait...what? Do you really want to do this?” she'd asked confused “But before...”

“Listen, we're all here for the same reason, aren't we?” Finn had said “I came here _only_ because Poe wanted my help and I know he's doing it for your parents, so if that's gonna help I'm in” Rey had been speechless, she hadn't expected they would've agreed with her on doing such a thing.

The three of them had hugged and then they had started speculating on what the duchess might've wanted.

“What if she wants you to be in a place where she's supposed to be while she's in another place? Maybe she's too busy and she doesn't have the time to take part in all the local events” Finn had said.

“Or what if she wants you to spy on someone for her?” Poe had suggested instead.

“Seriously? Spying on someone who could think I'm her? You watch too many movies” Rey had joked.

“Yeah, it doesn't make any sense” Finn had agreed with her, they had started laughing for that stupid idea.

“You should call her, even if it's a little bit creepy hearing someone with your same voice” Poe had said.

“I know, do you think we're related somehow?”

“Well, that wouldn't make it less creepier unless you're twins” he'd replied.

“She's twenty-seven, so it's not the case” Rey had said.

“Okay, so it's just _creepy_ ” Finn had declared.

So Rey had called Keira to tell her she'd changed her mind and she was willing to help her, the other woman had told her she wanted to meet her at her place so she would've sent somene to pick her up in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Now Rey was standing in the hall of a stunning mansion, the marbled floor was white and decorated with light brown spirals. The walls were painted in a light brown too and there were a lot of portraits and photos. An elegant crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling and there was a double staircase that lead to the same point. The big windows provided most of the illumination in the hall and they all had golden curtains.  
Everything was silent and she was waiting for Keira to show up, after the butler had opened the door for her he'd told her to wait while he would look for the duchess.

“You're finally here”she heard a voice coming from upstairs, Rey lifted her gaze and saw Keira descending the staircase. She had changed clothes and now she was wearing a simple pair of black trousers, an emerald green sweater and black boots. It was as weird as the first time she saw her, although now Rey noticed she had obviously more sofisticate manners, she moved with a _grace_ Rey had never had and her posture was elegant.

“Come with me, it's better to talk over a cup of tea” Keira said once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

“Not to be rude but I already had a coffee before coming here, thank you anyway” Rey said politely hoping she hadn't offended the duchess.

“Don't worry dear, but if you want anything else let me know” she said and with a movement of the hand invited Rey to follow her.

The two of them crossed the hall and a corridor, even there the walls were full of pictures, mostly of Keira and her father, which looked quite familiar but she didn't have the chance to give a better a look at the picture. They reached the living room, which was even more beautiful than the hall. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue, the wooden floor was partially covered with a blue carpet and there were two crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling since the room was huge. In the middle of the room there were two sofas and a small table between them, in a corner of the room there was a brown piano and on the opposite side there was also a fireplace. But what had caught Rey's attention were the shelves full of books, it reminded her former job and she'd always thought that estates like that had a library.

“I see you like those _boring_ books” Keira said breaking the silence, Rey turned into her direction and she saw her sitting on a sofa “There are a lot more in our library upstairs”

“Well...I used to work in a library once, but yes I really like reading” she explained unsure if she could sit or if she had to wait for permission.

“Don't stand there, you can sit here with me treat me like an ordinary person” Keira said patting with a hand on the sofa.

“Really?” she couldn't help but ask while reaching the sofa.

“Yes my dear, and that's what I want to talk you about” the duchess said “Well, part of it”

“I'm listening” Rey just said.

“I want to live a normal life for a couple of days, maybe you don't know it but my father, who had passed away only six months ago, had made an agreement with the royal family” of course Rey knew but she didn't want to be rude and interrupt Keira “Since their only son, prince Ben, is going to take his parents place soon the tradition requires he has to be _married_ by then. His family hoped he'd find the right woman on his own but unfortunately he's still single, well maybe because he's really boring, so my father had suggested that _I_ could've been the one and you know what? They had agreed!” she said quite frustrated.

“Sorry if I interrupt you, but how can I help you with that?” Rey asked confused.

“I just want to spend these last nine days as an ordinary girl before the wedding, I don't want to spend time with that _boring_ man since I'm forced to spend the rest of my life with him” the duchess made a pause to take a breath, clearly it upset her talking about that arranged marriage and she didn't understand why she couldn't simply break the deal “I want you to take _my place_ here until the wedding day, the prince will never notice the difference because we've seen each other only at formal events”

“With all the respect duch-”

“Just call me Keira”

“Okay, as much as I'd like to help you I'm not sure I can do it” Rey said, she could never lie for nine days and what if someone had found out the truth?

“May I know why?” Keira asked crossing her legs.

“I don't know anything about etiquette and how to talk to a prince, I don't even walk like you” she explained “Also I don't know if I can lie for all this time because it makes nervous, he could find out the truth!” she confessed.

“My assistant will help you, also there's only one thing for you to know: the prince and I have _nothing_ in common”

“What is he like?” she asked curious, Rey had seen some pictures of him while doing her researches on her phone and she had to admit that he was very _handsome_ , with his long dark hair and his brown eyes that reminded her the color of the chocolate. In all the pictures she'd seen he was smiling, so she'd assumed he was a very nice person that smiled a lot but now Keira was telling her he was boring.

“First of all he's not my type, I mean he's quite attractive but I prefer blonde men” that was actually quite shallow but Rey didn't say anything “But that's not the problem, he spends most of the time reading and writing poems, he's only twenty-nine but he likes _old men_ things and he's very reserved” was that the reason why Keira found the prince boring? Rey found that a really nice trait since she loved reading, maybe he wasn't that bad.

“And that's all?”

“No, it's not, he also spends a lot of time doing charity personally and even outside Alderaan so he wouldn't have so much time for his wife. He could simply entrust someone else with it like I always do, besides he's to attached to our traditions like that childish Christmas village” the man Keira was describing was exactly the opposite of boring but she was understanding that the duchess was all for the fun and she didn't like doing things by herself.

“I see, and you? What do you like?” she asked.

“I like attending social events, spend my free time singing or dancing and I just want to see the world, not for duty but for my own delight. But when I'll be married I won't be able to do any of this because a queen has duties. I'm happy with the life I have right now, my father only made that deal because he wanted more _political power_ and _money_ in our family but I don't care about power” the duchess admitted with teary eyes, _so she has a heart after all_ Rey thought and she truly felt sorry for her.

“One last question, why can't you just break the deal?”

“Because my father stipulated a contract in which he declared that if we ever backed down we'd give up everything we have, at that time he already knew he was sick and going to die so he just made sure I can't do _anything_ to break that stupid deal” at this point Keira was in tears and Rey did the only thing she could do, she hugged her even if she was a complete stranger.

“I'm so sorry, I wish there was a solution” she said “I'll be glad to help you” it was an insanity and Rey was well aware, but she wanted to help the duchess because it was the right thing to do. Keira's father had taken her agency away from her and had chosen for her, the least that woman deserved were a couple of days on her own to do whatever she wanted.

“So are you going to take my place?”

“Yes, I'll be you until the wedding day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point things are starting to get crazy, as for the duchess name I think it's pretty obvious where it comes from 👀


	3. The Ball - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Keira switch after their agreement since there's a ball the duchess is supposed to attend and her assistant Kaydel helps Rey to get ready for the ball.

Keira explained Rey everything in details about her plan, they were going to switch that afternoon itself because that night there was going to be a ball to make official Keira and Ben's _engagement_. Everything was happening so fast that Rey could barely keep up, but she knew what she had to do and Keira's assistant – Kaydel – would've helped her with everything she needed.

“The party will be hosted at the royal palace, so Kaydel will help you learn how to move, how to address to the nobles and how to dance” Keira said.

“How much time do I have to learn all this?” Rey asked, she also needed time to call Poe and Finn to explain them everything.

“At least five hours, you seem a very smart woman so I'm sure you'll succed” the duchess said sipping her tea, while they were talking Keira had called a maid and asked her to bring her a cup of tea with sugar and milk.

“I appreciate the trust you put in me, I'll do my best” she promised.

“There will be some friends of mine but don't worry, I'll tell them because I know they're very descrete and I'd trust them with my own life”

“Good, is there anything else?”

“One thing, the only one who know the truth in this house are Kaydel, the butler, who is her father, and the maiden that brought the tea, so if you need anything ask them” Keira explained “Now, may I know something about you?”

“Of course, and you can count on someone too”

Rey told the duchess why she was there, that her brother and his friend were the people attending the contest. She also told her about the family activity and why they needed that money so much. However she didn't tell tha Poe and Finn already knew about her so she simply said she'd call them to inform them about the switch, which was true because they needed to know. Also they could've helped Keira if she ever needed anything or just someone to talk to.

“Oh, so your brother and his friend will be our winners, I'll make that call right now to _prove_ you I'm keeping my word” Keira pulled out her phone from a pocket of her trousers and composed a number, Rey could hear the phone ringing for a while then she heard a male voice picking up

“Mr. Bridger? Hello, I'm the duchess René” the man on the phone said something Rey couldn't understand but she guessed he greeted her.

“Yes, there's actually something you can do for me, you have to make sure that the team from _The Sweet Spot_ wins this edition” Mr. Bridger said something else and the duchess waited.

“They're friends, yes, thank you so much...oh and no one has to find out about this, bye!” Keira hung up and smiled at her “It's all done” Rey was speechless and she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

“Thank you so much, it means everything to me” she said, this time it was her who was about to cry, but for happiness.

“Now, can I ask you one more thing?” the duchess asked.

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Actually is a request, can I stay at the hotel in your room?”

“Of course you can! Now if you excuse me I'll call my brother”

“Sure, meanwhile I'm gonna look for Kaydel to inform her about everything” Keira stood up and walked out of the room leaving her alone.

Rey took her phone and composed Poe's number, surprisingly he picked up immediately.

“ _Well sis? What did she ask you?”_ Poe asked getting straigth to the point as always.

“She wants me to replace her for nine days” she replied.

“ _See? I was right!”_ Rey heard Finn say, clearly Poe had activated the speakerphone.

“Yeah, but it's not what you think, we're actually switching so...Keira will take my place with you and I'll stay here”

“ _What? You can't be serious, it's insane!”_ Poe shouted so loud that Rey had to move her phone away from her ear.

“I know, but I'm serious and there's a really good reason” she couldn't blame her brother for his reaction, it was too much even for him.

“ _I'd be glad to hear it”_ he said seriously.

“It's a long story, but basically Keira just wants to spend a couple of normal days and stay away from her future husband, which is the prince” she explained.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me? The prince?”_ Poe shouted even louder this time.

“Shhh lower your voice or everyone at the hotel will know!”

“ _She's got a point”_ Finn said _“But Rey this is really crazy, we all know that lying makes you nervous”_

“ _Admit it, you're doing this because maybe the prince is hot”_ Poe said giggling, Rey blushed and she didn't even know why.

“Oh shut up!” she said raising her voice to make sure he'd hear her “Who do you think I am? And even if he's really handsome it's not the reason why I'm doing this” she clarified.

“ _Ah, so I was right, you saw him and you're attracted to him”_

“ _C'mon Poe, stop embarrassing her”_ Finn intervened and Rey silently thanked him.

“I haven't met him yet, I just saw some pictures. Now can we go back to the reason why I called you?”

“ _Sure, what did you want to say?”_ Poe asked.

“As I said before, Keira will be with you so be nice with her, call her Rey when you're outside and if she needs anything help her okay?” she wanted to make sure the duchess would be fine and not completely alone.

“ _Consider it done”_ Finn promised.

“ _Oh and when you'll be princess don't forget about us!”_ Poe added sarcastically.

“You never grow up, we'll catch up as soon as I can call you” Rey said hanging up.

* * *

An hour later Rey was in Keira's bedroom, it was a mix of light pink and white, like the ones she'd often seen in movies and it was two times bigger than her room. The walls had a light pink wallpaper decorated whth a dark pink flowery pattern while the ceiling was white and there was a french window that led to the balcony.  
There was a big canopy bed on the right side of the room, a pink blanket on it, there were four white pillows and was that a stuffed _teddy bear_ sitting in the middle of the bed? There were two night tables on each side of the bed, on the one on the left there was a white night lamp and on the one on the right there was an alarm clock and a phone. On the opposite side of the room there was an elegant white wooden desk, Rey found herself surprised seeing a computer on that desk, maybe because she'd grown up seeing all those movies about princesses where those young women where naive and seemed to live isolated from the rest of the world. There was a pen holder and a notebook next to the computer and a framed picture of Keira and three friends, including Kaydel. There was also a make-up table with a huge decorated mirror and there were a few compartments where all the cosmetics were organized.  
A white door led to the bathroom, another one to the walk-in-closet something Rey has always wanted but couldn't because her parents' house wasn't big enough to allow such a thing. It was like all her childhood dreams were coming true, when she had dreamed of being a princess, wearing fancy dresses and attending big parties.  
Kaydel was in the room with her and she was sitting on the bed, she was a short young woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid which fell on her right shoulder, she was wearing a velvet brown dress, a white jacket and brown ankle boots. Keira had introduced them after Rey had spoken on the phone, Kaydel was not only Keira's assistant but also her best friend since they'd basically grown up together. Her parents worked there, her father was the butler and her mother was in charge of the accounting of the René family, so she'd grown up there and become friend with Keira. That was the reason why she'd agreed to help them with the switch, she would've done anything for her best friend.

“We don't have so much time, let's get to work” Kaydel said gently, since the moment they were introduced she'd been very nice with Rey and she assured she could count on her for everything “First things first, have you ever been to a ball or an elegant party?”

“Does the high school _prom_ count?” Rey asked embarrassed.

“Uhm...I don't think so” Kaydel replied “But don't worry, I can teach you how to dance properly”she stood up from the bed and joined Rey who was still standing in the middle of the room.

“Thanks, I appreciate your help” she said.

“Anything to help my best friend, also you seem a very nince person and I don't want you to get in trouble” Kaydel admitted “Now, I'll show you some steps” the woman pulled out her phone from a pocket and put on some classical music.

Kaydel began do dance slowly pretending she had a partner, her steps resembling some kind of waltz and it didn't seem so complicated as she'd thought, Rey watched her amazed because Kaydel moved so naturally and with grace.

A few minutes later the music stopped.

“Do you want to try? It's pretty easy once you've memorized the steps” Kaydel declared, Rey just nodded and the assistant put on the same music, She'd always had a good memory so she remembered almost all the steps Kaydel had shown her, however she was quite clumsy so she almost tripped.

“You're not that bad, but you can do better, try again” Kaydel said.

“Really? I've never done anything like this before”

“Another few tries and you'll be perfect, I assure you"

  
Rey tried those steps at least six times before being able to perform that dance without tripping and the last time Kaydel had danced with her pretending to be her partner. It was easier when there was another person guiding her, she only hoped that she would feel comfortable enough to allow that physical contact with the prince. If she had looked nervous he would've suspected something and she couldn't risk that much.  
  
“I told you could do it, but let's try again and this time wearing the shoes you'll be wear tonight” Kaydel said before opening the door on her left and entering the walk-in-closet, Rey followed her and she was stunned, that closet was even bigger than the bedroom and it looked like more a _shop_ than a closet. There were clothes everywhere and of all kind organized in categories, Rey spotted some mannequins displaying voluminous dresses on her left and she was sure she had her mouth wide open. Those dresses were wonderful, the majority of them were all pastel colours except for one that was white and red with some dark red embroideries, it had a off-the-shoulder neckline and it was completely made of tulle.  
“That's for the Christmas ball, the one for tonight is the gold one” Kaydel said pointing at a gold dress.  
The gown was made of tulle, clearly Keira loved that fabric and to be honest Rey liked it too because it made everything look light and soft. It was a pastel shade of gold while the top was in satin and a lighter shade of gold almost white, it had a round neckline and the half sleeves were made of organza. Golden leaves covered the dress from the shoulders to the left side of the dress, it was less voluminous than other dresses but Rey still found it beautiful.  
“Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna actually wear _that_ dress!” she said enthusiastic, she felt like a kid again when she used to dream to be like a princess as Cinderella or Belle only to wear dresses like that and see an actual castle. Maybe replacing Keira would be fun after all.  
“Oh and you're gonna love the shoes, follow me” Kaydel said making a movement of the hand, Rey followed the woman to the shoes section. There were a lot of shelves where all the shoes were displayed, organized by colours, the majority of them were all high-heeled shoes but there were a plenty of boots too. Kaydel took a pair of gold satin high-heeled shoes, which was very sofisticated, gold leaves and small pearls adorned the heels. Rey only wore high heels on important occasions, such as Rose and Armitage's engagement party, so she wasn't very used to wear them and it would be a challenge dancing with those shoes.  
“Try these, maybe walk a little bit to get used to and then we'll go back practing, okay?” Kaydel said handing the shoes to her and Rey simply nodded then she took off her boots and socks to wear those beautiful shoes. Surprisingly they fit like a glove and were pretty comfortable, she walked back and forth a few times just to make sure she could walk properly in those shoes.

“I didn't expect them to be so comfortable” Rey said “I think I'm ready to practice again”

“Good, let's go back to the bedroom”

After other four tries Rey was perfectly able to dance without any problem and she actually had fun while doing it, but then the less funny part came: she had to learn how to sound like Keira and how to walk like her.  
According to Kaydel Rey walked too fast compared to Keira and she needed to improve her posture because apparently she had the bad habit to keep her gaze low while walking. So Kaydel suggested her to look at some spot in the room and keep her eyes focused on that spot to avoid lowering her gaze while walking. Rey did as suggested yet she still kept walking too fast despite the heels.

“Be more relaxed, nobody is chasing you!” Kaydel joked.

“I never realized I walked so fast until now” Rey just said, then she tried again and again.

The last part was the most boring, Kaydel explained Rey how to address to the nobles and the royal family. When she would meet the king and the queen she needed to make a slight curtsy and always address to them as “your highness”, as for the prince she could just call him “prince Ben” since they were going to be an official couple soon. Kaydel also told her what would happen to the ball, obviously there was a lot of dancing involved but since it was basically an engagament party there was also a lot of meeting people involved and thank them for the congratulations.

“You'll make your entrance with the prince, then his parents are going to make a brief speech and he will make an _official proposal_ , so please try to look happy because no one knows it's an arranged marriage” the blonde woman concluded.

“So it's a double acting, I have to pretend to be Keira pretending to be happy” Rey said, _does this make any sense?_ she asked herself, but of course none of that situation made sense at all.

“Basically yes, maybe if you hug him after accepting it will be even more credible” Kaydel suggested.

“To sum up: I'll make an entrance with the prince, then there's going to be the speech, the proposal and then we dance?” Rey asked.

“Correct, then we can all go home and get a good sleep”

Rey practiced with Kaydel how to adrress to the nobles, the assitant pretended to be a count, a duchess, the queen and the king. She learnt that there were different ways to make a curtsy and it variated from person to person but luckily for her Kaydel only showed her the one addressed to the royals.

When they were done there were still three hours and a half left until the ball.

“You should get some rest, I'll be back at 7:00 to help you get ready” Kaydel said.

“I'll try, thank you”

“Good, see you later!” the woman said and then left the bedroom closing the door behind her.

  
  
  
As soon as she was alone Rey called Rose, she hadn't had the time to text her or call her to tell her she'd accepted the duchess' offering and she'd promised she would've called to let her know about her decision. Rose had always been a little bit talkative since they were teenagers and she always wanted to know what happened to her friends because she cared a lot about them. Anytime Rey had a problem or was feeling down Rose had been there for her and she was like a sister.

“ _Rey you finally called!”_ Rose exclaimed

“Sorry if I hadn't called before, there are some _big_ news!”

“ _Tell me everything, I'm so curious”_

“You'd never imagine what the offering was about, actually I'm still processing it...but I accepted”

“ _Don't be so mysterious, what was the offering about?”_ Rose asked curious.

“The duchess wants me to take her place until New Year's Eve”

“ _Whaaaat? And you just said yes? You, who feel nervous anytime you lie?”_

“Well, yes, Poe and Finn agreed and you know why I'm doing this” she said “Besides I'm doing a good deed, that poor woman is _forced_ to marry a prince she doesn't love and she wants to spend these days away from him”

“ _Wait, did you just say a prince?? Are you actually going to meet a real prince? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!”_ Rose shouted _“Why doesn't she love him? Is he old and ugly?”_

“Calm down! And yes, I'm gonna meet him tonight” Rey smiling, why was she smiling? She wasn't a child anymore and that wasn't a game “Besides he's not old and ugly, he's very _handsome_ and he's only four years older than me”

“ _So are you going to wear a princess dress? Can I see it?”_ Rose asked even more curious and amused.

“Yes and it's wonderful, I'm gonna send you a picture when I'll be wearing it so you can see it better”

“ _Can't wait to see it! It sounds like a Cinderella movie, you're so lucky!”_ Rose said _“Oh, and what if he falls in love with you believing you're the other one?”_

that was a possibilty Rey hadn't considered yet because Keira was hostile towards him and she had to act exactly like her.

“That's not gonna happen, I have to act like her and she doesn't like him at all” Rey explained.

“ _Okay, but what if it happens anyway?”_

“Nothing, because I can't pretend she loves him back and I don't wanna play with someone else's feelings” she heard Armitage's voice calling for Rose “Sounds like your own prince needs you” Rey joked.

“ _Sorry I gotta go, we're still planning some things for the wedding and there are only two months left”_

“Don't worry, we'll catch up tonight after the ball, bye”

“ _Bye, and have fun my dear Cinderella!”_

* * *

Kaydel returned to her bedroom at 7:00 just as promised, she was had already her hair done, it was an half-down hairstyle that left some locks of hair free from a bun and she also had her make up done. She was wearing a silver eye-shadow, black eye-liner and dark red matte lipstick.

“Let's get you ready for the ball!” the woman said enthusiastic, to be honest Rey felt thrilled too because she'd never been to an event like that “Are you ready?”  
  
“I'm ready, let's go”

“First let's take care of the dress, then we'll fix your hair and do the make-up” Rey just nodded and followed Kaydel into the walk-in-closet, they removed the dress from the mannequin and then Kaydel pointed her where she could change her clothes, just like a proper boutique.  
She took off her own clothes and wore the dress, paying attention not to ruin it or – worse – rip it and she called Kaydel to get some help with the zip on the back.

“It's impressive, this dress fits perfectly just like the shoes” Kaydel said surprised, Rey looked into the mirror to admire herself and she was speechless. The dress looked like made for her, it was so light and soft at the touch and it made her feel _pretty_ in a way she had rarely felt in her life and valorized her body shape.

“Wow, it's wonderful” was the only thing that Rey said.

“I'll bring you the shoes and some accessories” Kaydel said before leaving her alone again. Then she came back with the shoes, a rigid gold bangle and a pair of gold leaf drop earrings, everything was perfectly matched and very elegant.

Once Rey was done with the dress and the accessories they got back in the bedroom, Kaydel made her sit at the make up table and began to work on her hair, she made an half-pony tail and used a curling tongs to add some waves. Since her hair was long enough the effect was amazing and Rey really liked it, she rarely curled her hair and she only tied it up when she was at work, but that half-up hairstyle suited her.  
The last thing they did was the make-up, which she always had done by herself so it was weird having someone else doing it for her. Since she was all dressed in light gold Kaydel obviously went for a gold glittered eye-shadow, mascara, a light pink blush and a dark pink matte lipstick. When she was done Rey barely recognized herself, but in a positive way because she'd never seen herself so _beautiful_ as in that moment.

“Thank you for your help, you did a wonderful job” Rey said.

“No need to thank me, it's my job and actually I should thank you for helping my best friend”

“It's the right thing to do, I wish there was a solution to Keira's problem”

“Me too, but what you're doing is the greatest gift someone could do her” Kaydel said “Well, we're done here so I should get ready too”

* * *

The royal palace was breathtaking even from the oustside, the path that led to the palace was enlightened by spotlight placed regularly every five steps.  
Since it was night she couldn't see well the front garden but just in front of the palace entrance there was a huge fountain and it wasn't working due to to ice. Everything was covered in snow, despite being inside a car and wearing a fake white fur and matching gloves Rey was shivering, maybe it wasn't all because of the cold air.

"Don't be so nervous, we practiced for hours and you'll handle it" Kaydel reassured her who she was sitting right next to her, she was wearing a simple long sleeved red velvet dress and a white fake fur similar to hers. A white pearls necklace and pearl bracelet completed the ensemble.  
  
"What if I _forget_ everything and I screw up?" Rey asked feeling shaken.  
  
"I'll be there the whole time, well except when the prince will propose and you'll dance with him"  
  
"Right, the proposal and then we dance the whole night"she said not sure if she was revising the plan or if she was reassuring herself.  
  
""And remember, when in doubt just give prince Ben annoyed answers like Keira would do, he's used to her manners" Kaydel reminded her.  
"Got it, annoyed answers"  
  
The car stopped just at the bottom of a luxurious staircase, someone opened the car door for them and offered her a gloved hand to help her to exit.  
  
"It's an honor having you here duchess" the usher said.  
  
"Thanks" Rey just said, then the usher helped Kaydel to exit the car.  
  
At both sides of the main door there were two white Christmas trees, the only decoration were red and gold lighs and a star on the top of each three.  
Another usher opened the door for them, Kaydel thanked him and they entered, the hall was even more stunning than the estate's hall. The marbled floor was covered in light blue tiles almost resembling the sea, the walls were painted in white and decorated with an intricate pattern of curved lines. The windows were bigger than the ones at Keira's place and the blue curtains were opened, Rey looked around amazed because that place was exactly like the castles she'd always seen in Disney movies.  
A butler welcomed them and took their coats, then Rey he was going to inform the prince she had arrived, while he gently told Kaydel she could join the others in the ballroom and he just walked away.

“Now I have to go, remember what we said and everything will be fine” Kaydel said, then she did something unexpected and hugged her. She crossed the hall and went to left, clearly she'd already been there with Keira and knew where to go.

Rey took a deep breath and waited, _you can do this, just pretend you're in a fairytale_ she whispered to herself, it wouldn't be that difficult to sound annoyed with someone she didn't even know.

“Duchess Keira, you look _wonderful_ tonight” a deep, but warm, voice said to her right that almost make her jump because she didn't see or hear anyone coming. She turned to her right and she saw the prince standing a few meters away from her, he was wearing a dark blue smoking, a white shirt, a black bow tie and black shoes. His hair was a little bit longer compared to the photos she'd seen, he was really tall and if she had to be honest he looked even better in person. The perfume he was wearing was so strong that she could smell it even from that short distance, but it was good and reminded her of the woods. Despite everything he was smiling at her, he had a very beautiful smile and if she had to describe him in one word she would've said _“stunning”_.

“Prince Ben” she finally said “Thanks, I could say the same for you” she added trying to sound like Keira by lowering her voice to make it sound a little bit deeper. 

“Shall we join the others?” he asked offering his arm to her “They're waiting for us” 

“That's why I'm here” she said grabbing him by the arm, it wasn't a total lie so it had been easy to give him that answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally Rey meets our handsome prince 👀
> 
> I made this collage for their outfits+ the ring he's gonna give her next chapter: https://postimg.cc/8FmDfPtB


	4. The Ball - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben attend their own engagement party, he doesn't like that idea too but things will take an unexpected road.

Rey had thought that day couldn't get any weirder, but she changed her mind as soon as she grabbed the prince by the arm because for some strange reason she felt more relaxed than before and it was almost like she was touching someone she _already_ knew, which was impossible.  
She thought that the best way to pretend she didn't appreciate his company was to stay silent and it wasn't that difficult since she didn't know what to say.

“I know you don't like any of this, duchess, and neither _do I_ but can we try to get along at least?” the prince said, of course he didn't like that situation too because just as Keira he hadn't had any choice. Rey thought a little bit about a proper answer to give because she couldn't make any mistake.

“I have a better idea, why don't we just _pretend_ in public?” she replied bitterly, she felt a little bit guilty by giving him that answer because he was just trying to be friendly.

“As you wish duchess” he said a little bit disappointed.

They stayed silent until they reached the ballroom, the butler that before had welcomed Rey and Kaydel opened the door for them and they entered the room.  
The ballroom looked like the one in the Beauty and the Beast, even if it was everything in a light shade of blue and white, because there were a lot white and silver marbled columns at both sides of the room. Four crystal chandeliers with fake candels hanged from the white ceiling and their light reflected perfectly on the shiny light blue floor, the walls were white as the ceiling but it was all decorated with a silver vine pattern. The royal family seemed to like white and blue a lot since the ballaroom had the same colours as the hall, Rey had been so focused on looking around that she realized only a minute later that the room was full of people and a soft music was playing in the background, which was played by an actual quartet of musicians.  
Someone announced their entrance but Rey was too focused on her own thoughts that she didn't even hear what had been said, she only understood that they've been announced just because now everyone was looking at them and cheering with an applause. She forced herself to smile otherwise she would've been suspicious and without even realizing she was holding on tighter to the prince's arm, almost as if she was looking for _reassurance_. She quickly loosened her grip hoping he hadn't noticed anything because it would've contradicted her words and searched for Kaydel all over the room, but it was kinda difficult since there were so many people and she wasn't the only one wearing a red dress.

"Are you fine?" the prince politely asked her.

"Of course, why are you asking?" but she already knew the answer.  


"You suddenly look nervous, and if I recall correctly you _love_ having all the eyes on you" _damn it, he noticed_ she thought.  
  
"I'm not nervous, but as you said before I don't like any of this" she replied.  
  
"If you say so..." he just said.  
  
They reached the middle of the ballroom where the queen and the king were waiting for them, she immediately noticed their resemblance with their son, who resembled his father so much starting from the height. They also had a similar nose and lips, while the prince's eyes were identical to his mother's, the same shade of brown and she also noticed that they smiled in a very similar way.  
The queen had brown hair with some locks which were turning grey, while the king was already grey-haired and it was clearly older than his wife. Their outfits were simple but sophisticated, Rey had expected more _peculiar_ outfits so she was quite surprised seeing the queen wearing a simple long sleeved blue dress embroidered with white details, a silver pendant, matching earrings and very elegant silver ring with two lapis lazuli stones on her right hand, while her wedding ring on the left hand. The king wore a simple smoking just as his son, but his was in dark shade of grey just as the bow tie while the shirt was black.  
Rey almost forgot to make a small curtsy risking to screw everything up, but she remembered just in time and even managed to address them a proper salute.  
If they had noticed she was nervous they didn't show nor said anything about it, instead they drew attention on them to make their speech and immediately everyone went silent, even the music stopped. Rey mentally revised the ball schedule _speech, proposal, dance and then you can go to sleep_ and kept repeating it to herself to calm down, so she didn't pay so much attention to the speech. She vaguely heard the queen saying she was proud of her son and of who he had become, surpisingly the king made a joke saying he was also his son after all and his wife shouldn't be surprised that their son turned out that way. Everyone laughed and Rey laughed too because that joke reminded of her father who always said things like that when it came to Poe. She turned to look at the prince and she saw him _blushing,_ maybe he was too embarrassed for the joke or simply for his mother's praises, who could imagine that even princes could get embarassed? Also she found that reaction very human and _cute_ , she was starting to understand why Keira didn't like him. Keira was a very extroverted person and from what prince Ben said she liked receiving attentions which meant she wasn't shy, also she talked a lot meanwhile he seemed to be completely the opposite. Many people said that opposites were attracted to each other, but Rey didn't believe that because she had experienced herself and it hadn't ended well, in fact it had ended with her _suffering_ for someone who wanted her to be different. That was the reason why Rey was now convinced that not all opposites were meant to be together and that was Keira and Ben's case, there was nothing she liked about him and maybe it was the same for him.  
“And we're glad to welcome Keira in our family, we know she has so many good qualities and we're sure our son and she will guide this country well” the queen concluded and smiled at her, now that was the perfect moment to say something nice.  
  
“Thank you for your words your highness” she said politeley.  
  
“Now I believe our son wants to tell you _something_ ” the king said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder as if he was encouraging him to talk or reminding him what he had to do.  
  
“Oh, right” she heard him muttering, then he turned and carefully took her left hand in his, maybe it was because she was so nervous but as soon as their hands touched she felt like she had touched an exposed wire and she wondered if he'd felt it too. Her hand was so small compared to his, his grasp was genlte and reassuring.  
  
“Duchess Keira, during these last months everything has changed for us in an unexpected and beautiful way, I believe it's time to make everything official and ask you properly to be _my wife_ ” Rey could tell he didn't believe a single word of what he'd said because he could barely look at her and he'd sounded like he was reading a script, well maybe someone had actually wrote those words for him “So, will you do me the honour to accept my proposal?” he finally asked pulling out a golden ring from an internal pocket of his jacket, there was a small emerald in the middle of the ring and two tiny diamonds on both sides of the emerald. It was a very beautiful piece of jewelry, elegant and not too eye-catching, she was sure it was worth even more than her house or her parents' bakery.  
  
“Yes! I'll be very honoured to be your wife!” she replied try to sound the happiest she could and faking a smile, if she before she'd felt sorry only for Keira now she was feeling to feel sorry for the prince too. Neither of them wanted all that, but at least he had suggested to get along to make things easier. Rey didn't realize her hand was slightly shaking until the moment Ben put the ring on her finger, which fit so well that seemed to be made _just_ for her, and everyone in the room applauded them. She searched for Kaydel again, she spotted her in a corner with two young woman and a young a man – Keira's friends she supposed – and she remembered what she had told her about hugging the prince after the proposal. So Rey did what she'd been suggested to do and hugged him.  
  
“Your hand was shaking before and now you are hugging me” Ben told her confused but returning the hug, Rey found herself surprised being so _comfortable_ in his arms since she barely knew him and blushed “Are you sure you're fine?”  
  
“This was only to make it look more realistic” she said and pulled back immediately “And I already told you I'm fine” she added bitterly.

* * *

  
Now that the part that made her nervous the most was done Rey started to relax, she felt confident enough about her dancing skills so she wasn't worried for what was coming next.  
Rey discovered soon that another alderaanian tradition was that the couple would open the dances,  _great, now people will stare at me again_ she thought resigned. The quartet started to play a soft music again, similar to the one Kaydel had put to practice so it was easy for Rey to follow the rythm. The prince took her right hand in his and put his arm around her waist, while she put her free hand on his shoulder just as Kaydel had shown her. However they were  _a lot_ closer than Rey had practiced with “her” assistant, they were so close that she could feel Ben's _heartbeat_ through the fabric of his jacket and her dress and his perfume was even stronger at that nonexistent distance.  
He guided her just as Kaydel did, but he was a even better dancer and it felt so natural following his lead, however they were avoiding any visual contact so Rey just focused on the dance and looked over his shoulder. While dancing Ben pulled her _closer_ , maybe he hadn't even realized it, if they had been an actual couple Rey would've rested her head on his shoulder and it was weird thinking something like that about someone she'd just met and that furthemore she was fooling.  
When the music stopped he didn't immediately let her go and she didn't pull back as she did when she'd hugged him, for a brief moment their eyes met and Ben was looking at her as if he'd just seen her for the  _first time_ , had he realized she wasn't Keira? Had she screwed everything up when she was shaking before?  
  
“The music has stopped, you can let me go now” she said putting herself together.  
  
“You can let me go _too_ ” he replied politely, but then he let her go first.  
  
Everyone was looking at them in awe and they applauded again, including the queen and the king so Rey assumed they'd been credible, now that they opened the dances more couples joined.  
  
“Are you ready for another dance? Or would you rather drink something?” the prince asked, she actually hadn't drunk anything before the ball so she was thirsty.

“I'd like to drink something, thanks prince Ben” she said.  
  
“You can call me just Ben, at least while we're in public since now you're my _fiancée”_ he replied “You know, to make it more realistic" he added quoting her own words.  
  
They got to a long table at the end of the room were all kind of drinks were being served, on the way a lot of people had congratulated and Rey had lost the count of how many times she'd said "thank you" faking a smile. She'd just grabbed a flute of champagne when Kaydel approached her at the table and she felt relieved to talk to someone that she already knew.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you!" she said.  
  
"Thank you" they both said awkwardly at the same time, that was another weird thing to add to the list of weirdness regarding that night.  
  
"Your highness may I speak to your fiancée for a couple of minutes?" Kaydel gently asked.  
  
"Of course, you're her assistant after all" he replied, then he walked away to talk to someone and gave the two woman a little bit of privacy.  
  
"Thanks for saving me" Rey said taking a sip of champagne, it tasted really good and a thousand times better than any other kind of champagne she'd ever had in her life.  
  
"You're doing fine, I knew you could handle it and I heard a lot of guests saying you two are really a beautiful couple" Kaydel said, then she grabbed a glass of red wine from the table.  
  
"Really? Because I was so nervous before and the prince noticed, I had to make up an excuse" she admitted, then took another sip of champagne.  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"Well, since he told me he doesn't like this situation either I told him that I wasn't nervous but I just didn't like any of this" Rey explained.  
  
"Good" the assistant said "Oh, you were so good at dancing by the way" she added.  
  
"Thanks, but actually being guided by Be-" she stopped right in time to correct herself " _prince_ Ben helped a lot"  
  
"He's a great dancer, but he doesn't like dancing and actually he always tries to avoid it everytime there's a party or a ball" Kaydel explained.  
  
"I guess he's looking forward for this ball to end" she said letting out a laugh.  
  
"He's coming back, I should go"  
  
"Wait, what should I do now?" Rey asked.  
  
"Keira loves dancing, remember? Ask him to dance again, although it will feel like a punishment to him" Kaydel said before leaving with her glass still in her hands.  
  
Rey emptied her own glass with one long sip and then put it on the table, _you can do this, you already did it_ she whispered to herself.  
  
"Is everything alright?" the prince asked behind her and she turned around.  
  
"Sure, why do you keep asking if I'm fine?" she asked annoyed, and this time she wasn't pretending at all because she truly got annoyed by being asked the same thing for the third time, did he suspect something perhaps?  
  
"With all due respect, but do you want an honest answer?" was he being _sarcastic_? Could a prince be sarcastic or was it inappropriate?  
"Yes, please" she simply said.  
  
"You've been weird since we entered the ballroom, you told me it's because you don't like our arranged engagement and I believed you" he said, Rey suddenly felt nervous again becaus she was afraid he'd figured out she wasn't the duchess "But I know that the real problem is that you don't like me at all, not even as a potential friend" he continued and she felt relieved.  
  
"Don't get me wrong but you and I have nothing in common" she coldly said, _we have so much in common_ she thought and it was true, he loved reading just like her, he loved Christmas and helping people. Under different circumstances Rey was sure they would've gotten along and they would've been _friends.  
  
_"We don't have to have everything in common to be friends" he made her notice.  
  
"But that's the point, this isn't about friendship, this is about love" she said but she regretted immediately because she wasn't sure Keira would ever say anything like that "Let's go back to dance, it's better when we don't talk to each other" she added quickly, Ben looked at her more confused than before, maybe he was thinking she had mood swings or that she was crazy.  
  
"As you wish, but we can't avoid talking to each other _forever_ " he said resigned, after all he was just doing it for his family just like her.  
  
They joined the other couples and just like before he put an arm around her waist and she put a hand on his shoulder, however this time their eyes met a couple of times and at some point their hands intertwined, Ben's grasp was so delicate and her hand fit in his perfectly _remember, none of this is real_ she reminded herself. Rey couldn't shake off that odd feeling of comfort being so close to him, she'd never felt something like that before, not even with her former boyfriend or her friends and she couldn't even explain why she was feeling that way with a complete stranger.  
  
"I know you don't want to talk, but don't you feel it too? This _feeling_ that I can't explain whenever we're close" he softly said and giving a hint of a smile, almost as if he had read her mind and putting into words her thoughts.  
  
"I agree only on one thing" she said "I don't want to talk" she felt horrible for saying something like that because his smile faded immediately and she could see the _disappointment_ in his eyes, why was he disappointed if he had said he didn't like their situation too?  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" then Ben loosened his grasp on her hand and put a little bit of distance between them.

* * *

Two hours later Rey and Kaydel came back at Keira's place, for the rest of the night she'd danced with Ben – in silence and avoiding to be too close - and then Kaydel had introduced her to Keira's friends, so she'd talked to them for a while.  
  
"You did well tonight, Keira will be happy to hear about it and you should probably call her tomorrow" Kaydel said.  
  
"Thanks, I made sure the prince didn't suspect anything by giving him cold answers" she said not too proud of what she'd done, pretending was a thing, but hurting someone else's feeling was another one.  
  
"Good, just like Keira would" the assistant said "Don't get me wrong, the prince is a really nice person and I'm sorry for him because he's forced too, but he _never_ liked Keira too"  
  
"How do you know?" if he didn't like Keira why had he said those things while they were dancing?  
  
"Because she told me he had told her when their families made that agreement, he had said that even if he doesn't like her he'll do his best to get along with her" it was almost the same thing he'd told her before entering the ballroom but she had thought he was romantically speaking. But now Kaydel just said that Ben had never liked Keira so whatever he had felt wasn't something that he already felt for the duchess, he had felt that inexplicable feeling for _her_ not knowing she was another person. Had it been _love_ at first sight for him? And had it been the same for her? Or maybe was she too naive for even thinking that such a thing could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah love at first sight, just like in a fairytale with a huge misunderstanding and a lot of lies


	5. A Day Together - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the ball and Rey has to spend almost a whole day with Ben

The next morning Rey didn't want to get up from the bed, it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in and the blankets were so warm, also she had spent most of the night thinking about the _prince_ 's words and what had happened between them. Rey always believed that actions spoke louder than words and so she'd focused on that, Ben had hugged her back, okay maybe that was part of their fake relationship but the way he had pulled her closer while dancing and had intertwined his hand with hers had been _more_ than just faking. And what had he told her? _"Don't you feel it too?"_ and even that hadn't been part of their pretense, something had definetely happened between them, but Rey didn't know _what_ and she was still confused. Also she couldn't deny she was attracted to him, and that wasn't just physical attraction, it was crazy but in those two hours she saw how kind Ben was despite her attitude, more than once she'd given him bitter answers and yet he'd been nice to her.

"Yeah, I'm officially crazy, I can't be attracted to someone just because he's been nice" she said to herself plunging her head into the soft pillows, and even if for a brief moment they had felt _something_ inexplicable it wasn't meant to be.

Rey couldn't allow herself to like Ben, or - worse - _fall in love_ with him because he was going to marry Keira in less than two weeks and she couldn't allow him to do the same, so disappointing him the night before had been the right thing to do.  
For their own good things needed to stay the way they were, if he had tried to get close again she would've rejected him again, even if it meant _hurting_ his feelings.  
She'd never been that kind of person, but in this case she couldn't act as herself and she had to things she would never do. Also he didn't know she wasn't Keira so basically he thought he was starting to feel something for the duchess, another reason why Rey had to reject him because when they would switch again Keira would treat him the way she'd always treated him, she would ignore him and avoid him as much as possible so he would've noticed the difference immediately and no one could find out the truth.  
And what about _her_? She would suffer again, this time for loving someone she couldn't have, not that she was already in love with him.  
Reclutant she sat up in the bed and reached for her phone on the night table on her right, it was only 8 AM and it was Saturday, which meant that Rose wasn't working that day and she was still sleeping. When she and her fiancée didn't work they used to get up late since they worked all week, so Rey didn't want to bother her. However she sent her friend a message because she just needed to talk to someone, she had already made her choice but talking would've helped her to feel better.  
She also had to call Keira but first she needed to eat something because she was hungry, at the ball there had been nothing to eat and she had only had a couple of glasses of champagne.  
Was she supposed to get dressed before having breakfast or was the duchess used to have breakfast in pajamas? Luckily for her Kaydel knocked to her door in that moment

"Come in!" she yelled, the door opened and the assistant walked in, she was already dressed in a simple blue sweater, a black wrap skirt and black boots. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and a little bit of makeup.

"Good morning Rey, did you sleep well?" she asked politely.

"More or less, I had to get used to this bed" she lied, because obviously that wasn't the _reason_ she hadn't sleep well.

“You'll get used soon, you should get dressed so we can have breakfast” Kaydel said “Oh and today you'll spend a lot of time with the prince" Rey sighed a little because after that awkward interaction at the ball she didn't know what to expect, would Ben try to be nice again? Would he _ignore_ her? Of one thing she was sure: she had to be pretty rude with him.

"Great" she muttered "Do I have to wear something specific or can I choose whatever I like?" she asked curious.

"It's nothing formal, just the opening ceremony for a new library the prince has personally funded so you can wear whatever you want" of course Ben had funded it, he loved books - as much as her perhaps –

“Any advice on what I should say? Keira doesn't like books so much”

“And what about you?” the assistant asked.

“I used to work in a library once and I love reading so much” she replied.

“Good! Then it will be easy for you because Keira would just pretend by saying a few nice words”

“I guess today I'll get to be a little more myself” Rey said giving a hint of a smile “I should get dressed”

“I'll wait here so we can go to the dining room together”

Since that day Rey could choose her outfit she went for something simple and picked a bright pink knitted sweater decorated with a few symbols including emojis, that was something she didn't expect from a duchess but then she noticed that Keira had a lot of sweaters and of all kinds, a few of them _ugly_ too. Sadly Keira didn't have jeans, she only had trousers and skirts so Rey went for a pair of white tight-fitting trousers with pockets and she picked black ankle boots. As for the coat she chose a long black and a crossbody bag of the same colour.  
She took a quick shower and got dressed then came back to the bedroom where Kaydel were still waiting for her.

“Nice outfit, it's perfect for an informal event”

“I almost forgot to ask you, but when is the opening ceremony supposed to start?” Rey asked, she hadn't done her make-up yet and she was wearing her hair down.

“At 10, so we have at least an hour and a half” Kaydel said “Do you want some help for the hairstyle and make-up?" she wasn't used to get help for those things but she'd liked so much how she'd looked the night before so she appreciated her help.

"Yes please, you did a wonderful job yesterday!"

She sat at the make-up table and let Kaydel combing and styling her hair, which was still wavy since she hadn't washed it yet and she was glad she hadn't done it because they didn't have so much time. This time Kaydel opted for a low bun leaving only a few locks of hair free, it was a simple hairstyle yet it made her look more elegant, maybe she should replicate that hairstyle more often .  
For the make-up the assistant used a very light pink eyeshadow, mascara and a matte pink lipstick, a colour she would've never used but Rey had to admit that it suited her.

"Don't forget to wear this" the assistant said handing the engagement ring to her, the night before Rey had taken it off before removing the make-up and left it on that table.

“Oh, right” she said picking it and wearing it, for a brief moment she looked at her own hand because she was still surprised of how perfectly that ring fit.

“Now let's have breakfast because I'm starving” Kaydel said letting out a laught.

* * *

The dining room was obviously at first floor and it was only a few doors away from the living room, the floor was covered in light wooden floorboards while the walls were a light pastel shade of yellow, there was a fireplace on her right and a long table in the middle of the room. There were also a few plants and some landscapes hung on the walls, yet that room didn't feel cozy, maybe because it was an empty big room just for two people. Kaydel called the maid and told her she could bring them the breakfast as she explained her schedule for that day: first she would arrive at the library with the prince, then he would say some words and then there would be a small refreshment for those who were attending the opening.

“And then I come back here?” Rey asked, right in that moment the maid came back with a tray, there were two cups of tea, a plate of biscuits and two croissants “Thanks” she said to the maid.

“Unfortunately not, you'll have lunch with him and you'll spend this afternoon buying presents for the children at the hospital since he does it every year” it was very generous and kind of him, not many people did things like that anymore, or at least she'd never met them “Usually Keira just makes a donation as a present, but the prince delivers the presents in person on Christmas Eve” _oh, he'so sweet_ Rey thought sadly, how was she supposed to not to like Ben? The more she heard such beautiful things about him the more she wanted to know him and spend time with him. Well, she was actually going to spend time with him, but she couldn't be herself and she was going to treat him like he was the latest person she wanted be with.

“Oh...that's a very nice idea” she just said “So I suppose I'll spend some time with him tomorrow too”

“That's correct, and luckily for you it's not a public thing so you can just _ignore_ him...well maybe not in front of the kids”

Suddenly Rey wasn't so hungry anymore, it occured very often when she was nervous or something bothered her, so she just ate two biscuits and she didn't drink anything because despite being English she didn't like tea at all. Kaydel gave her a perplexed look but she didn't say anything an ate her croissant and drank her tea.  
Since she barely ate she called Keira to tell her about the ball, she told that everything went well and that the prince barely spoke to her after her rude answers. She didn't mention what he had told her about his feelings, or that for a moment they had stopped pretending. The duchess sounded satisfied and told her to keep going that way.  
  


* * *

Half an hour later Rey was even more nervous than she'd been the night before because the butler – Kaydel's father – had just entered the bedroom to inform her that the prince had arrived and was now waiting for her.

“Thanks dad” Kaydel said “Tell him she's almost ready” he just nodded and walked away, Rey took the coat and the bag from the bed and wore them, she fixed her hair a little bit although there was nothing to fix.

“I think I'm ready to go” she said.

“You can do this, you already did it and you can do it again”

“Right, I can do it” she took a deep breath and left the room to go downstairs.  
She was very surprised to see that Ben was dressed up as an ordinary person too, she'd expected something more elegant but instead he was just wearing a simple white shirt, a black leather jacket, black trousers and black shoes. With that cold how did he manage to wear only that jacket without freezing?

“Hi” she just said unsure of how to greet him.

“Hi, are you ready to go?” he asked her avoiding to meet her eyes.

“I am” she just said.

He opened the door for her and let her exit first, even if he was being impassive with her he still had good manners and she should've thanked him for that but she didn't.  
It was snowing again and it was colder than the days before, so she wrapped herself thightly in her coat.

“I didn't think you were so sensitive to the cold” he said.

“There are so many things you _don't know_ about me” that was the first true thing she had said to him.

“I'd know them you only gave me a chance to know you” he replied pretty annoyed.

"I've been pretty clear about that, I don't want _anything_ to do with you" she said firmly, that was really mean but it was necessary to make things clear.

"You're the most _difficult_ person I've ever known" he grumbled, she silently agreed with him because Keira wasn't an easy person to deal with but she was good after all. Rey had always been good at understanding if someone was a good person or not just by spending some minutes with them and Keira gave her the impression of being a good person to which had happened bad things.  
They got in the car and they spent the whole time in silence, it was an awkward silence but they had nothing to talk about so she focused on looking the landscape outside the car window.  
Everything was covered in fresh snow but Rey recognized the road they had taken, it was the same road that led her from the hotel to Keira's place so that meant that the library was somewhere nearby the hotel and that could be a problem, what if Keira was around and Ben or someone else saw both of them? She couldn't risk that much so she pulled her phone from the bag and send her a text to remind her she was going to be in proximity of the hotel and that was better if she stayed inside just for a couple of hours. The duchess texted her back saying she had no intention of going out until the opening was over but that her brother and Finn wanted to be there just to see her, _oh no, this is not good_ she thought. Their presence would only make her more nervous because she couldn't let anyone understand she knew them, it would be difficult to ignore their presence and not being able to talk to them. She was sure it had been Poe's idea and if she knew him well he was doing that because he was curious to see her with the prince just to make fun of her when they would speak again, maybe joking about the fact they were a nice couple.  
Rey texted her brother too warning him not to do anything stupid like approaching her to talk but the only answer she received was the angel emoji, she answered back saying that she was serious and that it wasn't a game then she put the phone back in her bag. She barely realized she'd started tapping her hand on her leg, like she was used to do when she was really nervous.

“I know it's none of my business but you look nervous, _again_ ” Ben made her notice as if she wasn't aware of it “Maybe you should get a chamomile tea” was he serious or just sarcastic? It was hard to tell since she was avoiding to look at him.

“Thanks for the advice” she cut him off .

* * *

The library was astonishing, once again she was in a place that looked like came out from a fairytale. Everything was white and gold except for the ceiling that was a light pastel blue and there were white clouds painted on it. An iron staircase led upstairs and there were iron balustrades with gold details surrounding everything while blue carpets covered the floor made of white wooden floorboards.  
Rey looked around amazed, there were so many bookcases – that were white with gold details too - for each section and each one of them was organized by literary genre written in black on gold plaques. She also spotted tables for those who would go there to study and armchairs – which looked very cushy – for those who would go there just to enjoy a couple of hours reading.  
That place was what she would define paradise, she would spend hours in there and it was such a shame she couldn't do it.

"Wow, this place is wonderful" she whispered to no one in particular, glad she didn't have to pretend for once.

"I'm glad you like it, I was afraid it would be too sumptuous" Ben said.

"What do you mean? You designed it?" she asked hoping not to sound too interested, but she was genuinely curious.

"Oh, no, I'm not that capable" he quickly said and blushing a little bit "But I supervised the project and chose the interior design"

"I must admit you have good taste"

"Was that a _compliment_?" he asked and this time he was definitely being sarcastic because he gave her a hint of a smile.

"Maybe" she said trying not to smile too.

She would've liked to talk about books with him, the kind of books she liked reading, tell him about her favourite ones and ask him which his favourite books were, but unfortunately she couldn't.  
The opening ceremony began and all the people who were waiting outside entered the library, Rey didn't expect all those people to come there but there were approximately a hundred of people. She managed to spot Poe and Finn among all those people because Poe was wearing the red whool hat she'd bought him years before for Christmas, she recognized it because she'd made it customize and there were a huge snowman and a black “P” embroidered. Rey almost let out a laugh because that hat was ridiculous, she'd bought it only to piss him off and she didn't know he still had it because he had never worn it before.  
Just as scheduled Ben made a speech to thank everyone who had been involved in that project and how much he cared about it because he firmly believed that everyone – especially students - should've had access to books if they didn't have the financial resources to afford them. However that wasn't the only reason why he had funded that project, he also had done it to give people a place where they could spend some time whenever they needed to take a break because he was convinced that within the pages of a book one could always find solace and encouragement. Rey had listened to him fascinated by his words because she thought very similar things, whenever she felt stressed or simply was down she always found comfort in books.

“So thank you all for being here today” Ben concluded.

“I'd like to say something too if you don't mind” she said keeping her voice low so only him could hear her, he looked at her surprised but he nodded.

“I want to thank you too because I know how much my fiancé cares about this place and I hope this will encourage everyone to invest more into culture, especially the youngest people. There's so much to learn and discover among the pages, it's also like traveling with your own mind to places you've never been so don't waste the opportunity to come here whenever you can” that was something she used to say to people when she worked at the library, she had always tried to encogurage people to go there more often and some people had actually taken her advice.  
The director of the library then announced that the refreshment was about to start so people began to move into the adjacent room, which was bigger. Rey was about to follow the others when Ben gently grabbed her wrist, clearly he wanted to say her something so she turned to look at him.

“Wait, can we talk for a minute, _please_?” he asked politely and letting her wrist go.

“I suppose we can” she replied.

“What you said before...I just want to thank you, you didn't have to say anything”

“I know, but I wanted to” that was entirely true because even if Kaydel had been the one to suggest to say something she'd truly wanted to say those things.

“You've been pretty convincing and for a moment I almost believed you” he said, _if you only knew I wasn't faking_ she would've wanted to say.

“Thanks, that means I've been credible” she just said “Can we join the others please?”

“Sure, that's all I wanted to say” but he didn't sound too much convinced and by the look in his eyes she could tell that he would've wanted to say something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The library I described actually exist and I just changed a few details.
> 
> Also here's another crappy collage 😂: https://i.postimg.cc/d3BYXX7w/135687195-332247901129896-2257784242376164359-n.jpg


	6. A Day Together - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get tense between Rey and Ben, but they still have lunch together and things don't go the way they both expected

The opening had finished an hour later, everything had gone well and luckily for Rey her brother hadn't done anything stupid. She had eaten some pastries, which were good but they were nothing compared to the ones her parents made, and mostly she'd used that excuse not to talk to Ben.  
They were about to leave the library when she had an idea, maybe a stupid and risky one.

"Wait, why don't we bring some books for the children at the hospital tomorrow?" Rey suggested stopping nearby the kids section, since that year Keira was expected to bring presents instead of making a donation she thought that would be nice. Ben looked at her perplexed and she couldn't blame him because there were moments when she was cold and they ignored each other or argued and other moments when she was nice, they got along and talked.

"Oh, that's very... _sweet_ of you" he said uncertain "I mean, I didn't expect that from you" he quickly added but she still noticed he was blushing, that was something that had already happened before but this time she was sure it had something to do with the fact he'd just paid her a compliment.

"I'm not heartless as you may think" she replied bitterly, maybe that answer would be enough to avoid any suspect "You can wait me in the car if you prefer"

"I think I'll help you, I don't want to offend you but we both know you never liked books" he said.

"How do you know?" that question slipped out before she could even realize.

"Uhm...because you told me once? Don't you remember?" he asked even more confused than before "Because I still remember that time you called me _'annoying nerd'_ when we were younger " _wow, that's really mean_ Rey thought, even if Keira was a good person she was still quite rude and apparently she disliked Ben so much that she had enough courage to insult him as if he wasn't the prince of Alderaan.

"Oh...that time? I thought you had forgotten as I did " she said hoping he would believe her.

"I haven't, that was the day I realized I didn't like you either" he said avoiding to look at her and picking up a random book from the nearest bookcase, what did she have to do? Should she apologize for something Keira had said?

"So why are you trying to know me better? You just said you _don't like_ me" Rey asked curious.

"Why do you care? You made pretty clear that we should keep pretending" he said a little bit rudely, it was the first time since she'd met him he addressed that way to her and she should've felt relieved because it meant she was succeeding, so why did those word hurt? "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude" he apologized.

"Never mind...I guess I deserved it" she said "Let's focus on the books"

And so they did, Rey looked for some books her parents used to read to her and Poe every night, well Poe never liked them because mostly were the adaption for children of classic fairytales such as _Cinderella_ or _The Little Mermaid._ She scanned the titles one by one and opened a few illustrated books for little children, the one she was currently examinating was an illustrated story of a space princess kept in a cell by an evil wizard, _a space wizard? Oh no, Poe was right_ she tought while flipping the pages, the next illstrations were a knight with a coloured sword, another guy who had a gun and a weird tall creature that looked like a giant yorkshire. It seemed a very nice story with a happy ending since the last image was the princess and her friends celebrating their victory, those children at the hospital needed to a little bit of hope and that book provived it. She turned to look at Ben, who was on the opposite side of that section, as he did the same in that exact moment - an odd coincidence – and their eyes met for a few seconds, she could see how she'd hurt him and she felt deeply guilty.

"Have you found anything interesting?" he asked looking away from her and pointing at the book she was holding.

"I have, and you?" she replied impassive.

"I have found something too" he said showing her two books, one was a collection of local tales by the title _"Tales from Alderaan"_ and the other one was a copy of _Cinderella._

"Good, I think we should pick at least other three books...do you agree?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I agree? It's your idea and you don't need my approval" he replied annoyed, she didn't say anything and she kept looking for other illustrated books.

She found another book about those space characters, apparently it was a saga and that book was about a queen who had to run away from her own planet because an armies of robot had invaded it, flipping the pages she saw illutrations of a child, a warrior with a green sword but the illustration that caught her attention was the one picturing the queen switching with one of her handmaids that looked like her _really? So Keira's plan isn't so original after all_ Rey thought. However even that book had a happy ending, with the queen returning to her planet and celebrating with everyone, including the child. She didn't understand how that book was connected to the other one but the author was the same and even the art style was the same, also the two stories could've been read even if they hadn't been connected. So Rey looked for another book of that series, the one with white and red cover caught her attention and she reached out for it with her hand to pick it up, in the same moment another hand reached for the book and their fingertips touched. She felt the exact same feeling she'd felt the night before, as if she was touching an exposed wire and this time it had nothing to do with her being nervous because she wasn't.

"Looks like this book called to us" Ben made her notice without letting the book go.

"Like some sign of the _destiny_?" she said ironically.

"Do you believe in destiny?" he softly asked and looking into her eyes, this time she only saw hope in his gaze and she realized he was talking about them, he _hoped_ she would say yes and maybe changed her mind about them.

"I don't know" she honestly answered because in that moment she wasn't sure about anything, what had she gotten herself into? And now it was too late to step back, even if Keira agreed to switch back sooner the damage was already done, there was something going on between her and the prince that none of them couldn't understand yet.

* * *

They went to a nice small restaurant for lunch, Rey had expected Ben to take her to some fancy place only for rich people since Keira would've liked one of those places. The restaurant was elegant, but not too much, cozy and quite intimate since there were only ten tables and only two of them were actually occupied. At one table there was a family of four and at the other an old couple.  
A waiter led them to their table, which was near a big window, and brought them two menu.

"I know, that's not the kind of place where you usually would go" Ben said before she could even say anything.

"I didn't say I don't like it" she said, she had decided that being vague was the best option and she regretted for not doing from the beginning.

"You don't need to say it, everyone in Alderaan knows you like fancy and expensive things"

"And you don't, you're for simple and ordinary things" she affirmed.

"You're right, but there's nothing wrong being an ordinary person sometimes"

"Maybe, but then what would be difference between us and ordinary people?" that was the kind of question Keira would do, but she was also genuinely curious.

"The difference is that we can use our wealth and influence to _help_ those who need it, we can inspire people to do the same and be a good example" he explained, she should've expected something like from him yet that answer still took her by surprise. He was the kindest and most _unselfish_ person she'd ever met, he cared a lot about the others and despite the way she was treating him he was still being nice. He was exactly her type, the kind of man she had always hoped to met and now she'd finally met him but he was engaged to someone else. Why did that hurt so much? She'd met him only the night before, although she was attracted to him that shouldn't hurt unless she... _no, that's impossible_ she thought.  
She hoped he didn't notice the way she'd suddenly saddened and forced herself not to show it.

"That's very noble" she simply said, trying to sound impassive.

"That was definitely a _compliment_ " he said smiling at her, was he trying to make her smile?

Silence fell and Rey focused on the menu she was holding, there was a variety of local dishes she didn't know but she was curious to try, on the rare occasions she and her family had traveled they had always tried local food because they liked trying new things. She only ordered a type of spiced rice with vegetables and water, it would've been weird if she had ordered a coke or a beer since Keira seemed the kind of person who would drink such things. She didn't pay attention to what Ben ordered and she was trying to ignore his presence as much as she could, luckily her phone started ringing in that moment and she pulled it out her bag.  
It was Rose, she couldn't have choosen a better – or worse – moment to call her, should she answer and go out to talk? It wasn't a very polite thing to do unless it was an important call, but Keira wouldn't care about being polite with Ben so she would answer.

"I have to answer this...it's important but I'll be back soon" she said standing up and taking her coat from the chair, the only place where she could talk undisturbed was outside the restaurant.

"You don't owe me any explanation" Ben reassured her, she didn't say anything and put her coat on before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

When Rey finally answered Rose was freaking out

 _"You finally answered! You told me you needed to talk, I sent you a dozen of messages and you didn't answer, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_ Rose yelled at her that she had to move the phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry, a lot of things happened and I had silenced the notifications for a while because I wasn-" she paused " _I'm not_ alone" she didn't have much time so how could she sum up her current situation?

 _"Ooh so you're with someone, let me guess...the sexy prince?"_ Rose asked laughing, she would've laughed too under better circumstances.

"Yes, I'm with the se- wait...what did you just say??"

 _"You heard that, Poe sent me a photo of you two"_ Rose said giggling.

"Poe did WHAT?" Rey asked yelling the last word, was that the reason why he'd been at the opening ceremony? When would he stop being such a child?

_"C'mon you know your brother, he does stupid things like this but this time he hasn't done it to make fun of you, I promise"_

"Then why did he do it?" she asked a little bit pissed off.

 _"He just wanted to show me how good you two look together, if I didn't know the truth I'd think you're actually a couple"_ Rose said, and she wasn't the first person that told her such a thing _"So, what's the problem you wanted to talk about this morning?"_

"I don't know how to explain it, Rose something has happened at the ball and I don't even know what, I'm so confused right now" she sighed.

 _"Something like a kiss?"_ Rose asked curious.

"NO! Nothing like that" she said feeling her cheeks reddening "But we hugged, I did it because Keira's assistant told me to do so...but it felt _good_ "

_"Now that's interesting, and then what else happened?"_

"While dancing he pulled me closer...then our hands were intertwined and...he told me he felt something so I rejected him" she explained.

 _"Whaaat? So he's in love with the duchess but she's not"_ Rose said.

"That's the point Rose, he never liked her and he told me himself but something has changed for him last night, so I've been very rude to him today...that's what Keira wants"

_"I know you'll think it's crazy but I think he's falling in love with you, the famous love at first sight"_

"That's fairytale stuff! Love at first sight doesn't exist" she denied but a part of her had thought the exact same thing after the ball.

 _"Tell me the truth Rey, are you falling in love with him too?"_ Rose gently asked, did she have the answer? Was she falling in love with Ben or was that just a silly crush?

"I...don't know, I mean I felt _something_ too, I felt so comfortable with him and everytime our hands touch I feel like an electric shock... it's so weird because I've never felt it with anyone else before" she confessed, she thought she'd been in love when she was dating her former boyfriend but she'd never felt the way she was feeling now with Ben and with time she'd realized it had _never_ been love, but only physical attraction.

 _"Then you already know the answer, just say it"_ Rose encouraged her.

"I-I have to go, we're at lunch together and I just walked out to answer your call, I'm so sorry"

_"Why haven't you told me? Go to him now and stop avoiding your feelings!"_

* * *

Rey couldn't do what Rose had told her, she couldn't screw everything up just after one day and it wouldn't have changed anything. Even if she told Ben she _was falling in love_ with him - because that was the truth – he'd still supposed to marry Keira since she couldn't step back from the agreement. It was absurde but her best friend was right, both for her and Ben had been love at first sight, even if he hadn't realized yet he had never met her before the ball. However it was an impossible love and it wasn't meant to be, so what was the point to tell him about her feelings? She held her tears back, took a deep breath and got back inside but she took a mental note to call Keira as soon as she got back home. She didn't realize how much time she'd spent outside until she got to the table and saw that the waiter was serving their food.

"Just in time" the waiter said putting the plates on the table.

"Thanks" she simply said, she was used to thank waiters everytime they served her ordinations and she always helped them to pick up the dishes.

"Enjoy your food" he politely said to both of them.

"Thank you" Ben said, then the waiter walked away "I know you hate when I ask...but is everything fine? You look so sad"

"I...I'm not sure, a lot of things are going on lately" she replied, that was the best way to tell the truth witout explicitly saying it.

"Is this about us? Or did something else happened?" he asked worried, she avoided any visual contact with him.

"You know it's about _us_ , I already told you I don't like our situation" she told him, it was the same thing she'd said the night before.

"You asked me why I'm trying to know you better despite the fact I never liked you" he changed the subject "And I think you deserve an answer" he said as he gently took her left hand in his.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want"

"That's what I want, I want to be honest with you and I know this is insane... but when last night I took your hand I felt like I had just met you for the first time, as if you were another person" _oh, you're so right_ she would've liked to say "So I thought that something was changing and that we could start over and try to know each other, but clearly I was wrong"

"You were _not_ wrong" that was something extremely stupid to say and it would've made him suspicious but she needed to say it "Something is changing, but not in the way you think" she added staying vague.

"And you won't tell me, will you?" Ben asked softly caressing her hand, he was only making things worse for her by doing so.

"I can't, I'm so sorry" she said holding back her tears again.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't want to insist so much and I won't force you talk" he said letting her hand go.

They ate in silence and avoiding to look at each other the whole time, Rey had lost appetite again but she knew she had to eat something since she'd barely eaten all day. The food was good but she couldn't enjoy it because of what had happened or she should've said what _hadn't_ happened, she needed to talk to Keira as soon as possible because an idea was beginning to take form in her mind. Technically the duchess couldn't step back from the agreement or she would lose everything, including her home but what if Ben stepped back because he'd met _someone else_? He would be the one to break the deal, Keira wouldn't lose anything and they'd be both free.  
Ben paid the lunch and then they got back in the car.

"If you want to go home I'll understand" Ben told her as they got in the car.

"Thank you, I just need to stay alone today" she said "But don't worry, tomorrow I'll come with you to visit those children" if she hadn't showed up it would've been suspicious, also she cared a lot about bringing presesnts to those children and make them happy.

"I already told you that I won't force you to do anything" he just said and then ordered to the driver to go back to Keira's place.  
They stayed silent the whole time again but this time without even realizing it Rey had let her hand slide into his, she lowered her gaze and saw their hands intertwined, however she didn't let him go. His hand was warm and soft, his touch was reassuring and for a moment Rey felt like she'd found a missing piece of her. But suddenly she realized that even if Keira would approve her idea there was no guarantee Ben would want to have anything to do with her, she had lied to him, she had hurt him and played with his feeling. Why would he still want to talk to her once he had found out the truth? Yet she had to do it, not only for herself but for _him_ , Ben deserved to know the truth even if that meant losing him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Rey now do you believe in love at first sight? Because Ben definitely does and it shows
> 
> BONUS:  
> Another crappy collage: https://i.postimg.cc/qBW8PRG3/136157714-746622426271473-8069211389409943794-n.jpg


	7. A matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Keira about her idea, the duchess tells her to wait a little bit before telling Ben the whole truth.  
> Meanwhile the next day something unexpected happens.

As soon as Rey stepped inside she deeply sighed and started to think an excuse to justify her presence there. She was expected to return home at late afternoon instead it was only 2 PM, she could tell Kaydel the truth but what was the truth? That she had basically _ran away_ because of her feelings? That she was suffering because she was in love with someone she wasn't supposed to? No, she couldn't tell that, not yet. Rey needed a simple excuse so she would just say she had come back earlier because she had an headache and the prince had suggested her to go home. Everything was silent, she heard her own footsteps as she went upstairs, she had to talk to Keira immediately and then she would've rested a little bit, she felt like all those events had happened in the span of days and not just one day and a half.  
Now Rey was starting to think that all those movies about princesses who fell in love princes they had just met weren't so unrealistic, _oh my God, I've become like them!_ She thought, apparently her childhood dream had come true but unfortunately she was far from the happy ending. She was entering Keira's room when she encountered Kaydel in the corridor, that wasn't her lucky day or maybe it was more appropriate to say it wasn't her lucky week.

"Rey, what are you doing here?" Kaydel asked surprised.

"I didn't feel well...and the prince noticed, so he suggested me to come back here" she said and to seem more credible she touched her forehead, at least she was getting good at lying.

"Can I get you something? An aspirin or something else?" the assistant gently asked.

"A chamomile tea will be fine, thanks" she said, she really needed it to calm herself down because she felt she was on the verge of a breakdown and it was all her fault.

"I'll the maid to bring it to your room" she said and walking away to go downstairs.

"Thank you" she thanked her and got in the room, she closed the door behind her and took off the coat, putting it on the bed. She took off the ankle boots too, leaving them on the floor and pulled her phone out of the bag. She sat cross-legged on the bed and called Keira hoping she would answer, the phone rang a few seconds before the duchess picked up.

 _"Rey, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, aren't you supposed to be with the prince?"_ she asked.

"Well yes, but there's been a change of plan...because of me" she admitted.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Keira's voice was far too calm, as if that news hadn't bothered her at all.

"Something is going on between me and the prince, I did what you told me to do b-" she didn't have the time to finish that sentence because Keira interrupted her.

 _"Something? You had to reject him, not encourage him!"_ the duchess exlaimed clearly upset _"Did you two kiss?"_ why did people keep asking that question? First Rose and now Keira.

"No! I told you I did as you said but he still wants to give us - _you two_ \- a chance because he thinks something has changed at the ball" she explained.

 _"That can't happen Rey, you know it"_ Keira said _"Do you feel something for him?"_ this time Rey knew the answer and she'd realized it after talking to Rose.

"Yes...I think I love him and I know it's insane" she confessed.

 _"Love him? That wasn't supposed to happen! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"_ now Keira on the verge of a breakdown _"I'm not a monster so I won't ask you to suffer just to help me, maybe we should switch again"_ she said calmly as if she hadn't yelled just a few seconds before.

"Actually I have an idea to help you once and for all" the maid knocked to the door "Come in!" Rey yelled, the maid entered the room and placed the cup of chamomile tea on the night table on her left, she thanked the maid and then the woman left the room.

 _"I see you're getting used at being served"_ Keira said laughing, it was the first time she heard her laughing _"Tell me about your idea"_

"I was thinking we can use to your advantage what's happening between me and Ben"

 _"Oh so you call him by name now? Then it's more serious than I thought"_ was she mocking her or just joking?

"Do you want to listen to my idea or not?" Rey grumbled, she was starting to lose patient because everyone kept interrupting her every time she wanted to explain something.

_"Go on, I'll listen"_

"You told me you can't step back from the agreement, but what if he steps back? Technically you wouldn't break the deal and you wouldn't lose everything" she explained.

 _"That's brilliant! Why haven't I thought about it before?"_ Keira said " _And I see why you want to do it, if the deal is broken you can be with him, very clever my dear"_

"What? No, he'll probably _hate_ me once he finds out the truth, but I can't lie to him anymore"

 _"Wow, you must really have fallen head over heels for him and just after one day and a half, I would've never imagined that a nerd like him could make such an impression"_ Keira said sniggering.

"Could you stop making fun of me please? I know it's absurd and everything happened so fast, but it happened" she replied a little bit embarrassed, she knew she was acting like a teenager who had her first crush, but that was far from the truth.

 _"Sorry, it's just... weird, I mean he's boring and he's so introverted, so how did you fall in love with him?"_ the answer to that question was so easy that Rey didn't need to think about it.

"He's not boring, he's the kindest person I've ever met, he cares a lot about the others and he's so sweet...also I felt a _connection_ to him since the first moment I met him" she admitted blushing, did that make any sense? But nothing made sense anymore, everything that had happened so far never had sense from the beginning.

 _"Oh...so it was love at first sight, I never believed in those kind of things but maybe I was wrong"_ Keira said perplexed _"Okay, I have to make a few calls to make sure your theory is right so can you wait until tomorrow to tell the prince the truth? Can you do that?"_

"I can do that, but what do I do with him? We're going to spend some time together tomorrow...and I don't know what to do” Rey sighed again.

“ _Since rejecting him didn't work I suppose you could be friendly, I trust your plan and I think we can do it, I just want to be sure”_

“Really?” she asked raising an eyebrow even if Keira couldn't see her.

“ _Really, but remember I said friendly so please try to avoid any slush”_ the duchess said almost disgusted, that woman didn't seem to appreciate love so much, maybe because she hadn't found the right person yet.

“I'll try, but what if he doesn't?”

“ _Well, in that case put a little distance between you two”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day Rey woke up more relaxed, Keira had approved her plan and it was only a matter of time before she could tell the whole truth, however she was aware that there was a good chance to suffer again. There was also the chance Ben wouldn't get mad at her, after all she'd been mean to him and he'd still been gentle with her, he'd tried to understand why she'd been acting that way. Could he _forgive_ her for all those lies? She hoped so, she wanted to be completely honest with Ben and she wanted him to see her for who she really was.  
Rey should've called Poe, tell him that everything had changed and that maybe they were going to see each other soon, once she had told the truth to Ben there was no reason to keep pretending so she would've gotten back to the hotel. Yet she wanted to wait, she wanted to be sure her plan would work and only then she would've told Poe.  
She got up and went to the closet to pick some clothes, since that day there was only the visit at the hospital she didn't have to wear anything too formal, so she chose a simple black shirt, a white jacket and black trousers. To complete that outfit she chose a pair of black boots, the same bag she'd worn the day before, a white fleece jacket and a chequered scarf.  
When she got back with the clothes in her hands in the room Kaydel was knocking at the door.

“You can come in!” she said, the door opened and the assistant walked in, she that day she was wearing black trousers too, a bright purple turtleneck jumper and grey ankle boots.

“You look better today, yesterday you were so silent at dinner” Rey had spent most of the previous day in the library upstairs and only came out to eat, however she and Kaydel had spoken a little during the dinner and she'd simply told about the opening.

“I feel better, the headache is gone” she lied “I was going to take a shower and get dressed for today so we can have breakfast”

“Well...about the breakfast” Kaydel said “We have a guest, the prince would like to have breakfast with you somewhere else” _shit! Ben is here_ Rey thought.

“Oh, that's unexpected” she simply said “I guess I should hurry and get ready”

“Take your time, I told him you were still sleeping” the assistant reassured her “I'll go back downstairs, it's not polite leaving a guest alone”

“I agree, tell him I'll join him as soon as possible, thanks” Kaydel nodded and got out of the room.

Since Rey didn't like the idea to make someone wait for her, especially if that someone was important to her, she didn't waste so much time in doing her hair or make up, so she just let her hair down and only wore mascara and a rose pink lipstick, as she was used to do everyday. She felt a little bit more herself with that look, even if she'd liked the way Kaydel made her make up and hair the day before.  
She wore the bag, the scarf and the coat and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't know what to expect from that breakfast together and the idea of being alone with Ben again made her a little bit aflutter, she couldn't tell him everything yet but at least she could stop to treating him like garbage.  
He was waiting for her in the hall, like he'd done the day before, and by a funny coincidence he was wearing a fleece jacket, but black, a white scarf, black trousers and shoes too.

“Good morning” she greeted him smiling a little.

“Good morning, how do you feel today?” he asked politely.

"I feel better, thanks for asking" she replied "I didn't expect to see you here" she shyly said.

"I-I wanted to make you a surprise" he confessed blushing, he was so _cute_ when he blushed "You know...to make you feel you better, you were sad because of our relationship yesterday"

"About that...I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you" she began "It's not your fault and you didn't deserve any of it" Ben raised an eyebrow and looked at her perplexed.

"Wait, are you really _apologising_? That's not like you, are you sure you're fine?"

“I've never been better, and yes, I'm apologising”

“I accept your apologies, but can I be honest?” he asked.

“Sure” she simply said.

“I really don't understand you and I'm confused” he admitted.

“I _promise_ I'll explain everything soon, can you wait until then, please?”

“I'll wait... _for you”_ he said determined, was he _flirting_ with her now? And although those words weren't directly addressed to her, to the real Rey, she blushed anyway and he noticed “Sorry, I've been too cheeky”

“Oh no, it's not that, actually it was very sweet of you” _why did I even say this?_ she thought, for a moment they just stared at each other and Rey wondered if he would still look at her that way once he had found out the truth.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked extending his hand to her, she took his hand and smiled at him.

* * *

This time they didn't even need to take the car because Ben assured her the cafeteria that had recently opened was near, except that near seemed so far away walking. But Rey didn't mind walking, she was used to it, what she wasn't used to however was all that snow. Out of fear of sliding because of the fresh snow she was holding on tight to Ben's hand, it was so warm, comforting and made her feel a sense of safety.  
They didn't say anything while walking, but this time it wasn't an awkward silence, they just enjoyed each other's company by simply holding hands.  
Ten minutes later they arrived to a small cafeteria she hadn't noticed before, there were only three tables while and some stools nearby the counter. They sat at the only table which wasn't occupied and waited for someone to take their order.

“How do you manage to find always those quiet places?” she asked curious.

“When I want to be just an ordinary person I always look for places like this, you know when I need to take a break from everything” he replied.

“You have too much responsibilities, I suppose”

“Not yet, but in a week I'm going to take my parents' place and I can't do it _alone_ ” he confessed “That's why they arranged our marriage, although my parents don't like the idea too much” that was interesting, if they didn't like it then why they had accepted? But then she remembered what Keira had said, Ben couldn't replace their parents without a _queen_ by his side.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course you can, it's the first time you try to actual know me” he said smiling a little.

“Have you ever dated someone before?” Keira had said that he hadn't managed to find the right woman on his own, but she never said if he ever had a girlfriend.

“A couple of women, but in the end they were all interested in the same thing” he said saddened “They never loved me for _who_ I am, they only wanted _money_ and attend fancy parties, one of them even told me openly when we broke up” that was the cruelest thing to ever say to someone, she could see the pain in his eyes as he told her about his old relationships and she could understand him, she had been with someone who never loved her, who just played with her feelings.

“Oh...I'm so sorry Ben, I truly mean it” she said taking his hand in hers “They didn't deserve you...and neither _do I_ ” that wasn't a lie, she didn't deserve someone like him because she'd been lying and playing with his feelings too, was she better than those women? She wasn't interested in money or power, she fell in love with him because of who he truly was and not because he was a prince.

“Don't say it, you look so different these days and I've seen you're not like them” he said gently caressing her hand, she really liked when he did that.

“I'm _worse_ , I hurt you and now I'm just...I don't even know what I'm doing” she confessed.  
  
The waiter interrupted their conversation to take their order, Rey ordered a coffee and a croissant, another funny coincidence was that Ben ordered the same thing and that was another thing they had in common.

“I didn't know you liked coffee, I've always seen you drinking tea”

“That's right...but lately I've been trying new things” she hoped he would believe her otherwise she didn't know how to explain it.

“As I said you're so different lately Keira, most of the time I've the impression I'm with _someone else_ and at first I thought I was just being paranoid, but now it's driving me crazy” he said sighing and he was right, that was one of the reasons she couldn't keep pretending anymore.

“You're right, but I promised to tell you everything and I'll do it”

“Why all these secrets? Have you gotten in trouble? I can help you”

“I...kinda got in trouble but you _can't_ help me, only I can do it and stop asking questions please, can we just enjoy our time together?” she almost begged him, she truly wanted to enjoy the time she'd left with him.

“Now you're scaring me, why does this sound like a _goodbye_?” he asked “Never mind, you said no more questions and I said I'll wait” he quickly added.

* * *

  
  


They had breakfast talking about their visit to the hospital, Ben was keeping all the presents he had bought in the car so they obviously had to come back to Keira's place, since she'd make her request to stop asking her questions she couldn't answer yet Ben hadn't brought up the topic again.  
It was snowing again, was there a day when it didn't snow in Alderaan? In a few minutes they both had snowflakes in their hair so they hurried up to get back home, once they finally reached the yard they got in the car and Rey was almost breathless.

“You still have snowflakes in your hair” she said letting out a laugh and pointing at Ben's hair.

“You too” he made her notice and started laughing, it was the most beautiful sound she might have ever heard “May I help you?” he then asked extending his hand toward her hair, she just nodded and let him free her hair from the snowflakes. Under other circumstances she would've never allowed someone she'd recently known to touch her, but they had already been holding hands, they'd been into each other's arms at the ball so why that would be any different? Also she couldn't deny that she liked all those simple gestures, the way he caressed her hand and the way he was now softly touching her hair.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup these two are definitely in love and he doesn't even try to hide it 👀
> 
> BONUS: 
> 
> Yet another crappy collage (there will be one at the end notes of each chapter): https://i.postimg.cc/wB1LtCqT/136753257-1111334112661301-1087299349722059848-n.jpg


	8. Christmas Eve's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a date after they visit the children at the hospital

When they arrived at the hospital Rey was quite annoyed by the fact that some of the staff only cared about asking them to take photos with hem, as if they were some kind of celebrities. also they did a lot of indiscreet questions about their _relationship_ , clearly they wanted some gossip but she and Ben managed to avoid to answer in the most polite way by telling those people they weren't there to talk about their private life. She could tell those questions had made him uncomfortable and, to be honest, she had felt the same way because she had never liked invasive people.  
The staff led them to the playroom where the children were waiting for them, they had been told that someone would bring them presents for Christmas so now they were waiting impatiently. That situation wasn't new to Rey, sometimes when she and her family had a little bit of free time they did some volunteering. Her parents had alwyas taught her and Poe that if they had even the minimum resources to help people in need they should use them because not everyone had a family who took care of them, clean clothes, food or even a home. However it was the first time she personally brought something to patients and she was glad she had the chance to do it, she hadn't contributed that much except for the books but it would still be gratifying seeing those children smile a little bit.  
The playroom was a burst of vivid colours, each wall was painted in a different colour and there were cartoon characters drawn on each one, a lot of toys were on the floor and there were a couple of tables and chairs where children were drawing and playing. A staff member drew the kids attention to announce they'd arrived, there weren't too many of them but still Rey sorrowed at the idea that those kids were spending Christmas Eve at the hospital.

  
“Did Santa Claus send you?” one of the oldest kids asked approaching them, she couldn't be more than nine years old, she was wearing a bright purple unicorn pajama and purple glasses, clearly it was her favourite colour.

“That's correct, he sent us to bring you something!” Ben said enthusiastic.

“Are yu ciu his elfs?” the youngest child in the room asked, it was a little boy with curly brown hair, he was about four or five and he was wearing a blue pajama with rainbows printed on it. The little boy had an arm plastered and he was missing a couple of teeth.

“Well, kind of” Rey said smiling at the child and a collective “hurrah”filled the room.

They gave each child a toy and a colouring book with coloured pencils, Ben had thought about everything and let the kids choose the toy they preferred, not all girls liked dolls or stuffed animals and not all boys liked cars or superheroes so letting them choose was better. When they told them about the books the kids insisted on having them reading one of those illustrated books about the space characters.

“Pleasee, miss elf rid uf a sfory!” the little boy from before begged taking Rey by the hand while Ben looked at the scene trying not to laugh.

“Oh, I don't know, what does my big elf say?” she joked looking at him, there was no way he could've played a Santa Claus elf since he was very tall but the kids didn't know and she didn't want to disappoint them by saying they weren't actual elves.

“Well, my little elf, I suppose we can read them the story they want” he replied smiling too.

The children chose the book with the white and red cover – the one they had picked up in the same moment – and sat cross-legged on the yellow carpet that covered the floor, since there were only chairs made for children Rey and Ben sat on the floor too. The story they were reading was about a two young warriors in the middle of a conflict, they were far away but some kind of magic connected them across the stars and they were able to be see each other and _fell in love_. The dark warrior saved the girl he loved from the monster who'd tormented him for years and together escaped the spaceship. The story ended with an epilogue set a few years after those events, the two lovers had started a new life _together_ exploring the galaxy and helping people affected by the conflict. It was a story about love, acceptance, redemption and forgiveness because the dark warrior was forgiven for his mistakes, while the other warrior had finally accepted she came from nowhere and there was nothing wrong because in the end she was still a hero.   
While reading she and Ben had been very close since she'd read the heroine's parts and Ben the dark warrior's one, they'd been holding the book together, his hand had been on hers the whole time and his arm around her shoulders. It had felt everything so right, even now that they were leaving she felt the as if she was exactly where was supposed to be and who she was supposed to be with.

“You know, for being someone who dislikes reading you identified very well with the heroine” Ben said as they exited the building, it was still snowing outside but a little bit less than earlier.

“I'll take that as a compliment” she said blushing “And since we're talking about it, I really enjoyed listening to you reading”

“Guess I'll that as a compliment too” he said back “ _My little elf_ ” he then added laughing and Rey blushed even more, she hadn't started the whole elf-thing to flirt with him or give him a silly nickname, she'd only done it to make the kids have fun.

“Please don't call me that, it's _embarassing_ ”

“I think it's cute, also it suits you” he said looking her up and down.

“Are you telling me that I'm short like an elf?” she asked raising an eyebrow and giving him an offended look, she hadn't truly taken any offense for that and she was just joking.

“Maybe” he simply said trying not to laugh _, again._

“Or maybe you're just too tall” she said ironically.

They reached the parking lot and got in the car, but before Ben could tell the driver to bring her home she had an idea, she didn't want that day with him to end yet, she wanted to spend more time with him because she didn't know what was going to happen when she could finally tell him the truth so she wanted to spend all the time she could together.

"I don't want to go home yet" she said "I've just had an idea" he looked at her surprised, that request was unexpected and nothing that Keira would do, but she'd told Rey she could stop being mean with him.

"You keep surprising me today, what's your idea?" he gently asked.

"Would you like to go to the Christmas village?" since she'd arrived in Aldera she'd wanted to visit the Christmas village with Poe and Finn, they hadn't gone there the first day because they had planned to go there on Christmas Eve night, but then the whole switch thing had happened. Since it was still morning there wasn't any risk to bump into them, so it was the perfect moment.

"I heard you didn't like Christmas...never mind, you said no questions" he said perplexed.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"I'd love to go there with you" he said smiling at her and taking her hand in his.

* * *

Despite being morning there were many people at the Christmas village and it still had a magical atmosphere even if the lights weren't perfectly visible. There were snowmen with scarves and hats everywhere, Christmas trees and a lot of different stands, some of them were selling food and drinks, some were selling handmade Christmas presents and others were instead for playing games, as in an amusement park. There was also a huge skating rink and an area where children could speak to Santa Claus and take a photo with him, Rey looked around in awe because that was all she'd ever loved about that time of the year. Families were having fun there and they were enjoying their time together, Christmas songs were playing all over the village and there was a strong smell of hot chocolate everywhere.

"It's so beautiful here!" she said enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you like it, my entire family has been doing this for generations"

"Really? That's a very nice tradition"

"It was my grandmother's idea, she was the mother of my mother and she loved Christmas because she believed it was the most _magical_ time of the year" he explained her smiling at the mention of his grandmother "And she also believed that it was the perfect occasion to spend more time with the ones we _love_ " she must've been a very wise and lovely woman if she believed those things.

"And you? Do you believe those things too?" she asked out of curiosity while they walked toward one of the stands.

"I know it may sound silly but, yes, I believe it too" he answered "And what about you?" that question was more difficult that anything else he'd asked her, Keira had never told her why she disliked Christmas that much, if Rey had to guess she would say it was because of her father but she wasn't sure.

"I don't know what to believe right now, there are things happening that I'd never imagined would happen to me so I'm just trying to _adapt_ " she said vague "And I'm not talking only about us" she quickly added.

"I understand because I'm feeling the _same way_ since the ball, that night everything has changed for both you and me"

"That's true, but when I'll tell you everything I don't know if you'll still see things this way...you might _hate_ me" _what the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself.

"Whatever you're not telling me I don't think I could be able to hate you...not anymore" he reassured her by taking her hand, that day he was doing it a lot and she didn't dislike it "Because I like this new you" Rey didn't know if she should be happy or sad for that, because it meant he truly liked her for who she was despite not knowing it.

"You're always so kind, I don't think I've ever met someone _like you_ "

"So why didn't you like me before?" he asked curious.

"I-I can't answer to that now" she said lowering her gaze.

"Right, no questions about you being different" he said "So, do you want to play one of those games where you can win a giant stuffed animal?" he proposed.

"Sure, I've always wanted to win one"

So they went to a stand where the main game was basically making a tower of cans crumple with a ball, there were a few people trying that game and most of them were dads trying to win for their kids. It seemed an easy game, not even her father or Poe had ever succeeded in winning her a prize to games like that but she'd always had fun seeing them trying, especially Poe who was so stubborn.

"If you don't mind I'd like to try first" Ben said handing the money to the owner of the stand, in return she gave him three rubber balls.

"I don't mind, go on and show me what you can do" she said amused.

Rey found out soon that Ben was terrible at that game, the first attempt to make the cans crumple was a total _failure_ and so were the second and the third.

"You're _terrible_ , you know?" she said laughing.

"I haven't played this game for years, I just need to try again" he said embarrassed, then he handed some other coins to the owner of the stand.

This time he actually hit some cans but not them all and Rey bursted out laughing.

"I'm glad to see you're having _fun_ , but why don't you try it yourself so you'll see it's not that easy?"

"Are you challenging me? Because I can be quite competitive" she replied smirking, she'd always been competitive with her brother and most of the time she ended up winning whatever challenge.

"Let's see if you can do better, little elf" he said laughing.

"I told you not to call me like that!" she replied blushing because everyone nearby had clearly heard how he'd called her.

She reached for the wallet in her bag, Kaydel had given her money the day before but she hadn't spent them and she'd left the wallet in the bag and paid the woman at the stand. She had never liked the idea of someone else paying for her because it made her feel like she was taking advantage of their kindness and generosity. Also he'd already paid their lunch the day before and the breakfast that morning, she it was fair enough that this time would pay her, even if those weren't her own money.  
The first attempt didn't go so well as she hoped and she only hit two cans on the top, so she tried again and only at the third attempt she managed to actually win the game.

"I did it!" she said throwing herself into Ben's arms, she wasn't even thinking what she was doing, she just did it out of joy. At first he didn't react, maybe too surprised but then he just put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, they stayed like that for a few seconds, but to Rey felt like _minutes,_ before she pulled away.

"Maybe I have underestimated you, but I won't do the same mistake again" he softly said.

In the end Rey chose a giant stuffed panda with a blue scarf as prize, so now she was walking around holding it and she was sure it was a funny scene to see because it almost entirely covered her from her waist and up.

"Do you want me to hold it for you?” Ben asked her.

“Yes, thanks, I can barely see where I'm going” she said handing him the soft toy.

“I've never seen you so joyous before, I like it” he admitted.

“Maybe it's the Christmas magic” she said smiling.

“I'd say more a Christmas _miracle_ ” he joked.

“Perhaps...”she said “Would you like a hot chocolate? Because I'd like one”

“It's odd because I was about to ask you the same thing” he replied.

“See? It's definitely Christmas magic”

They found the hot chocolate stand in proximity of the skating rink, there was any type of chocolate and a variety of differents topping to choose. Rey went for a simple chocolate with marshmallows, her favourite one, and Ben did the same.

“You and I have more in common than I thought” he said while she took the two take-away cups.

“I agree, and I bet we have many other things in common”

They sat on a bench nearby the skating rink, there were some couples and kids skating and Rey just watched them curious, she'd never skated on ice before but she would've liked to try, after all it should've been like regular skating. Ben put the stuffed panda next to him and took one of the cups from Rey's hand.

“Have you ever skated before?” she asked him while taking a sip from her cup.

“Many times, my parents used to take me here a lot when I was a child, and you?” he asked back.

“No, not on ice at least but I'd like to try someday” she admitted.

“Why not now? I could teach you” he said before sipping his chocolate, that was a very tempting offering and since she wanted to enjoy that day as best she could so she was obviosuly going to accept “And I promise I won't let you fall on the ice”

“Well, that's reassuring” she said ironically “I think I'll accept your offering”

So after they finished their chocolates Ben went to rent the ice skates, meanwhile Rey waited on the bench. She checked if there was any message on her phone – which she'd put on silent mode for that day – but except some messages from Rose and her parents there wasn't anything else. She texted her parents back first, who wished her a Merry Christmas Eve and asked if everything was fine, apparently they didn't suspect anything and Rey believed Poe was somehow _involved_. Then she texted Rose saying she couldn't speak in that moment and that she would've called her later. She was a little bit worried by the fact Keira hadn't texted her yet, why was taking it so long to make those calls?

* * *

  
  


At least Rey hadn't fallen the moment she'd entered the skating rink or otherwise that would've been the most embarassing moment of her life, however she was struggling to keep her balance. It wasn't anything like regular skating and she didn't understand how kids were managing to skate without their parents help, while she had to hold tight on Ben's arm to avoid falling.

“Don't be so rigid or it will be worse” he gently told her.

“But if don't I might slip” she said.

“I'm right here with you, do you _trust_ me?” he asked, of course she trusted him, it was weird but that was the reality, she trusted him as if she's been knowing him for all her life.

“I do” she simply said, she loosened her grisp on his arm a little bit and tried to be more relaxed.

“When you're ready we can try to glide, just tell me”

“I think I'm ready, but please let's go slow” she didn't want to sound a coward or childish, but falling on ice wasn't exactly in her plans and she didn't want to risk to break a leg or an arm, _good, I'm becoming a drama queen like my brother._

“I promise, and I won't let you go until you tell me” he reassured her.

For a while they just glided slowly and staying nearby the railings of the rink, that made Rey feel a little bit more confident but she was still holding to Ben's arm while he had his hand on hers. At least now she could keep her balance and she was more relaxed than at the beginning, maybe she could try to glide on her own.

“I want to try do this on my own” she stated.

“Are you sure?”

“I am, you can let me go” he pulled his hand away from hers and she let his arm go, she stayed still for a while to keep her balance and then tried to glide slowly. She moved only a few steps before slipping and risking to fall if Ben hadn't promptly caught her.

“Thank you” she said while he helped her to regain her balance, one of his hand was on her lower back and they were so close that their breaths blended into one. Rey instinctively brought her hand to his cheek and softly caressed him, barely realizing what she was doing. He slightly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, they were so warm and soft that she almost gave in and let him _kiss_ her, but she couldn't do that so she gently pulled away.

“I-I can't do this...not _now_ ” she said avoiding his gaze “I'm so sorry” she couldn't do it while lying to him, if they kissed she wanted it to be real, she wanted it to be because he loved the real Rey and not a different version of Keira that never existed.

“I'm the one who should apologise, I shouldn't have done that” he said ashamed.

“No, it's not your fault” she replied “I just want to tell you the whole truth before we...you know... _deepen_ our relationship”

“I understand, but when you will do it? And don't get me wrong, I'm willing to wait whenever you want” he softly said caressing her hair with his free hand.

“I just need a little bit of time, it's a huge thing and it's not only about me...” that was all she could tell him for now.

“I want you to know that I'll _forgive_ you in any case because I see how this is tearing you apart, so you're not doing it to hurt me” he assured her.

“You're too kind with me and I don't even _deserve_ it” she confessed, she was well aware she didn't deserved his kindness, his forgiveness and not even his love, but a part of her still hoped they could be together.

“Don't say that”

* * *

  
  


Rey decided it was better to come back at Keira's place because she didn't want to ruin that almost perfect morning they'd spent together, so Ben called his driver and they were now waiting in the parking lot. He was still holding her stuffed panda for her and they were acting as if they hadn't almost kissed and she'd pulled away from him. She still felt his _lips_ against hers and she wondered how it would've been if they actually kissed, perhaps she was going to find out if everything would end well.  
The car arrived almost fifteen minutes later and it had started snowing again, it was going to be a really white Christmas after all and she liked the idea. When they got in the car Ben placed the stuffed panda on the seat in front of them so they could sit next to each other without any obstacle, after everything that happened that morning Rey didn't care anymore almost about everything so she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for this _beautiful_ morning” she almost whispered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely a date, dammit Rey I wish I had your same strenght to pull away because I'd never could do it 😂
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> Yet another crappy collage: https://i.postimg.cc/hGYr6XKY/137585656-1788991494607758-8249880035707610994-n.jpg


	9. About the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey speaks with Rose and Poe about telling the truth.

Rey was on the bed talking on the phone with Rose to tell her about her plan and her "date" with Ben, despite everything it had been a perfect morning and she'd been so happy with him. Denying that she was completely and hopelessly _in love_ with him was ridiculous, she was now more than sure that she loved him in a way she couldn't even explain, she just knew that she felt a sense of belonging with Ben. A feeling she'd never felt with anyone else, except for her family but that was a different kind of belonging, what she was feeling right now was the kind of love she'd always dreamed of, the one that made her feel she'd found the _other half_ of her soul. The same kind of love she'd seen between her parents in all those years, because they were not only lovers, they were best friends too and there was complicity.

She had already told Rose about reading to the children, the game and the fact they've been holding hands almost all the time.

"Then he volunteered to teach me how to skate, but since I'm so clumsy I almost feel like an idiot" Rey said.

_ "I've would've been there to see it" _ Rose said laughing.

"But he caught me in time and...we  _ almost  _ kissed" she confessed blushing, she'd been thinking about it the whole day and everytime she giggled like a teenager.

_"WHAAAT?? I want to know every detail and why it was an almost kiss" Rose said._

"Well, after I almost fell he helped me to regain my balance and we were _very, very_ close... and I may have caressed him without any apparent reason so he just got clos-"

 _"Wait, wait, have you seriously been that cheeky? You, the most timid person I've ever known?"_ Rose interrupted her.

"Yeah...neither I can believe that I actually did it" she admitted, she'd never done the first step when it came to men, she'd always been to shy even to ask someone to go on a date with her, however with Ben it was all so easy and she always felt confident.

 _"Go on, I want to know what happened next”_ Rose insisted curious.

"Isn't that obvious? I pulled away when I felt his lips touching mine, I don't want this to happen yet because I'm still lying to him"

_"I see, you want it to be real and not because he thinks you're someone else"_

"Exactly, I don't want him to think that I'm just playing with him...Rose I don't know what happened but I know he's the right one, I love him” she admitted, saying it oud loud made it more real and it felt like had gotten a weight off her chest.

“ _Rey you can't explain love, it just happens and sometimes in the craziest way, do you rememeber how many times I had told you I couldn't stand my new co-worker? And look at us now, we're going to marry in less than two months”_ Rose told her letting out a laugh, but she had a point, sometimes love could be found in the weirdest ways.

“I remember it very well, and how did you call him? _Hugs_?” Rey replied laughing too.

“ _Yeah and now he finds it funny too, but have you gotten my point?”_ Rose asked.

“I have, also I already told him that there's something I'm not saying and he said he's willing to forgive me whatever it is”

“ _Because he loves you, love is stronger than anything”_ Rose reassured her, Rey's phone made a beep

“Wait, I have a call-waiting”

“ _It could be Keira, we'll catch up tomorrow before the ball...oh and don't forget to send me a photo of the dress!”_

“I won't forget I promise, now I gotta answer” so Rey ended her call with Rose to answer the other one, turned out Rose was right because it was from Keira.

“Hello Keira” she greeted the duchess.

“ _Hello Rey, sorry if I took this long but I got some news!”_ Keira said enthusiastic _“You can tell the truth and I'm taking full responsibility of anything”_

“Won't that get you in troubles?” Rey asked, despite everything she didn't want Keira to get in trouble.

“ _Believe me it's not the first scandal in this country and in my family, I won't get in trouble for this because the queen and the king are very sympathetic”_ the woman reassured her.

"So I just tell the truth and then what?"

 _"We can switch back, I simply go back to my life and then it's up to you and your prince, he still needs a queen"_ so there were still a couple of problems, even if they would be free to be together it wouldn't have changed the fact Ben needed a queen by his side, would he ask her to rule beside him or would he give up on everything for her? Both options would mean that one of them had to change their life drastically, since Ben had made pretty clear he was in love with her too even without saying it.

“I understand...can I ask you something?” she wanted the opinion of someone who knew how things worked in Alderaan.

“ _Sure, I'm a good advisor”_

“If Ben chooses to be with me, do you think his family will approve?”

“ _Oh right, you don't know it”_ Keira said _“The king wasn't a noble, he was just the royal family's driver, queen Leia married him for love years before her coronation and not because of some agreement. So whatever you two are going to do I'm sure they'll approve”_ was that the scandal she had mentioned earlier? To Rey didn't sound so scandalous, the queen had just listened to her heart and chosen what made her happy

"I hope you're right, thank you"

_"I'm the one that should be thanking you, you're saving me from a miserable life"_ Keira said _"So when are you going to tell him?"_

"Tomorrow at the ball, the soon I tell him the better it is for everyone"

_"Good, and if you need me to talk to him to explain everything I'll do it, I'm sick of all these lies too"_

* * *

  
  


Rey spent the rest of the day with Kaydel, which was informed about the plan and why she was doing it, so Kaydel gave her total support because she thought it was the best thing for everyone involved in that mess. Since Keira had mentioned Ben's parents story Rey had been curious to knew more about the royal family, she hadn't read anything about it when she'd done her researches before the trip, she had just read they were actually leading the country and some information about the country itself. So she asked Kaydel to tell her what she knew about them and to explain her better the whole question of who they could be with since it was quite confusing. Kaydel explained Rey that in Alderaan there wasn't any rule that  _forbade_ a royal to date and eventually marry ordinary people, they could choose whoever they wanted but if by the time they were going to crowned they hadn't a partner yet then the family could arrange a marriage with a noble. Also in Alderaan the king and the queen were _equals_ , they both had the same power and influence and every decision had to be taken together, which actually was a positive thing. 

“This could be your new life soon, what are going to do?” Kaydel asked her taking another biscuit from the plate on the small table between the sofas.

“I don't know yet, I don't think I'm the most adequate person to rule beside Ben because I know a little about politics and this country” she admitted, as much as she loved him she was aware that it wasn't enough to help him to lead his country, of course she could learn but that required time and she didn't know if they had it. On the other side, however, she could never ask him to give up on _everything_ for her and she was pretty sure he'd never ask her the same thing because he wasn't that selfish. So what would the solution be? 

“Believe me if I say that sometimes you don't need to know everything about politics to make the right decision, the king didn't knew anything but cars and look at him now” Kaydel reassured her “You're very smart and you can learn”

“Thank you for your trust, there are still so many things unsolved and my parents still don't know anything, how can I explain them this mess??” she said exasperated, she was afraid that she was going to disappoint them with that story even if she had done it to help them. And she couldn't blame her parents if they were going to be disappointed, she lied to many people, gave Poe the idea to cheat to win the competition and pretended to be someone else. 

“There's a time for everything, first you need tell the prince the truth and sort everything out, then you'll explain everything to your family”

“Right, one mess at time...this trip is turning out crazier than I have imagined” Rey said sinking into the sofa cushions, if someone had told her what would happen there she would've never believed it.

“Look at the bright side of it, you've found love here”

“If everything ends well then it will be worth it” Rey said letting out a laugh.

* * *

It was 9 PM when Poe called Rey, which was already in the bed under the cozy blankets, that day it was the third time someone was calling her and she already knew what it was about. She reached for her phone on the night table on her right and answered his call.

“Hey big brother” she greeted him.

“ _Hey sis, how are you doing? Keira told me there's been a change of plan but she didn't want to tell me why and I'm worried for you”_ Poe said concerned.

“I'm fine...I think, she didn't tell you anything because it's my fault if the plan has changed”she said.

“ _Someone found out the truth? Are you in trouble?”_ he asked.

“No one knows yet but...tomorrow night I'll tell the prince the truth because I'm sick of all these lies and besides this could actually help Keira” she explained.

“ _Are you insane? And how this could help her?”_

“Well...to make it short if Ben st-”

“ _Wait, you call the prince by name now??”_ he asked confused.

“Can you let me talk Poe? You interrupt me everytime!” she replied annoyed.

“ _Sorry, go on”_

“As I was saying, if Ben step backs from the agreement because he's found someone else Keira won't loose anything” she said “And...that someone could be me” she admitted.

“ _YOU? Wait...you're in love with him!”_ Poe said giggling _“I knew there was something going on between you two!”_

“Yes, I'm in lo- wait, what do you mean you knew??”

“ _I'm not blind and I saw how you two looked at each other at the library, when you were speaking he was looking at you as if you were the only thing that existed”_ he said _“And I saw how you were looking at him, you were completely enchanted by him”_

“I was not enchanted! I was just...okay, maybe I was a little bit enchanted because he's just like me also he's so sweet, funny and very kind” she could go on telling all the things she liked about Ben but Poe's laughter interrupted her “Do you find it funny?” she asked quite offended.

“ _No! But you sound like a teenager talking about her first crush”_ he said still laughing _“And what about him? Do you think he's in love with you too?”_

“Well...he made it pretty clear, and that's why I want to be honest with him”

“ _I'm so proud of you for wanting to tell him the truth and if you truly love someone they deserve to know it”_ was he talking only about her or about him too?

“Thanks Poe, I didn't know you were so wise” she said.

“ _Believe me neither did I...but jokes aside I really mean it and you know? Maybe I'll follow your example”_ so she was right, he was talking about himself too.

“What do you mean?” she asked, she didn't want to make her brother feel uncomfortable by asking if that was about Finn or someone else.

“ _I think you have already figured out months ago...about my feelings for Finn”_ he confessed _“And thank you for not forcing me to talk about it, I wasn't ready yet and I was a little bit scared”_

“I have” she admitted “But I could've never forced you because it wasn't about me and I want you to know you can always talk to me”

“ _Thank you Rey, you really inspired me to tell Finn I'm in love with him”_ he said determined.

“Me? It's your own advice and I'm so proud of you too, you deserve to be happy”

“ _You too sis and I hope the prince is not so stupid to let you go because he'll never find another woman like you”_

“Was that a compliment?” she asked surprised, Poe had never paid her a compliment in a serious way, he showed his love for her and their parents by making stupid jokes and being sarcastic all the time.

“ _It was, but don't get too used to it, you're still my annoying little sister”_ he replied laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally even Poe is ready to confess his love to Finn, seems he and Rey are going to have their happy endings 👀
> 
> And here I am with a collage: https://i.postimg.cc/jdqxKWSg/137640326-692685374773244-2468538833934387842-n.jpg


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas ball night and finally Rey tells Ben the truth

It was Christmas day and Rey was feeling extremely anxious while she was getting ready for the annual Christmas ball at the royal family's palace.  
The dress she was going to wear that night was stunning, it was an off the shoulder neckline dress and entirely made of tulle, the gown was made by layers of red and white tulle while the embroideries were a darker shade of red and embellished with white small pearls. The shoes were red and covered in glitter, something that usually she'd never wear because she preferred shoes she could reuse in multiple occasions rather than eye-catching ones.  
Kaydel was already dressed for the ball, she was wearing a sleeveless green dress and gold accessories, so she helped her with the dress since it had laces on its back and Rey wasn't able to tie them on her own.

"Thanks for your help" she said while Kaydel tied up the laces "I really like this dress"

"It really suits you, maybe even better than Keira" Kaydel said.

"How can you tell? We're basically the same"

"She's a little bit skinnier than you and this dress valorizes your body shape"

"Thank you" she said.

"Can I ask you something?" the assistant asked.

"Sure"

"Aren't you curious to find out why you and Keira are indentical?" actually Rey had wondered why when she'd met her the first time but then she hadn't thought about it again since she'd been thinking about  _ someone _ else the whole time.

"A little bit, I'd like to know why but I don't know where to start searching" she admitted, as far as she knew her biological parents weren't noble and didn't have many relatives. Her adoptive parents had told her that her mother – Layla – was from London while her father – Korkie - was from Glasgow so _apparently_ they hadn't any connection with Alderaan.

"Well, when all of this will be over we could all try to figure it out, I'm sure Keira is curious too"

"I appreciate that, it would be funny if we were somehow _related_ " Rey said.

After she was finished with the dress she wore the shoes, this one were a little less comfortable than the gold ones but she'd tried to dance with those shoes in the afternoon and she managed to do it without any problem. She then chose a few accessories to complete her look, she picked white pearl earring and a matching bracelet, Keira had a very good taste for fashion, except for some ugly sweaters.

"Are you ready to get your hair and make up done?" Kaydel asked.

"I'm ready, do your magic" Rey joked, but it was true that Kaydel always knew how to valorize her.

This time the assistant went for something a little bit more intricate for her hairstyle, first she made a waves only at the extremity of her hair then she started tangling some locks in a braided crown leaving the rest down. When Kaydel was done with her hair she started working on the make up and this time she blended red and white eye-shadow to recreate the gradient effect of the gown. She then put a glittery mascara, which Rey now wanted to buy too because she liked it so much, and a red matte lipstick. She liked this look even more than the one from the first ball, maybe it was the hairstyle or the colourful make up

"Oh, before I forget, can you take a photo of me? I want to send it to my best friend" she asked Kaydel.

"Sure, where's your phone?"

"It's on the bed" she said pointing the bed, she then stood up and got in the middle of the room so Kaydel could take the photo.

* * *

The front garden was full of colorful lights that there weren't there the first time Rey had been to the royal palace so they must've put them for Christmas.  
This time she knew she wad shivering because of her anxiety and not because of the cold, in fact it was very warm inside the car and she was wearing the same fake fur she'd been wearing at the first ball.  
Kaydel must've noticed because she gently put a hand on her arm to reassure her.

"Everything will be alright Rey, the prince is a very understanding person" she said.

"I know, but I wouldn't blame him if he got mad at me" Rey sighed.

“You said he told you he's willing to forgive you for anything so he _truly_ loves you, trust me”

Just as the first time an usher opened the car door, who was dressed in red for the occasion, greeted her and Kaydel and wishing them a Merry Christmas. A red carpet covered the stairs and there was even a wreath made of leaves and red flowers on the front door, it was very simple but very nice. Another usher opened the door for them and just like his colleague wished them a Merry Christmas so they thanked him.  
This time all the guests were in the hall, where a now huge Christmas tree decorated with red, gold and white ornaments occupied the middle of the room. Even the curtains had been changed and now there were white ones, also there were Christmas lights everywhere but the effect wasn't too excessive.  
The atmosphere was more informal than she'd expected and people were cheerfully chatting while waiting for the dinner to start, even if it was a ball it was still Christmas so they would've had dinner first and then they would've danced. That morning Rey had asked Kaydel if they were going to exchange presents too but Kaydel had told her they didn't do that.

"I really like how they have decorated here" Rey said.

"Every year they decorate in a different way and in different colours, this festivity means so much to this family" Kaydel said.

"I know, Ben told me" she replied thinking about what he'd said about his grandmother.

"Speaking of him, he's here" the woman said pointing at the stairs on their right and Rey instinctively turned in that direction. Maybe her heart skipped a beat or two as soon as she saw Ben descending the stairs because he was absolutely _breathtaking_ , he was wearing a three pieces black suit, a white shirt, black shoes and a red tie. Even in a room full of people he spotted her and he smiled at her, she smiled back and unsure if it was inappropriate to meet him halfway she just waited for Ben to reach her. What was she going to tell him? She couldn't greet him and say _"Hey, I'm not who you think I am and I lied to you the whole time but I fell in love with you"_ no, she couldn't do that.

"I'm so nervous Kaydel, I don't know how to tell him!" she said, she was so nervous that her hands were slightly shaking and suddenly she felt the urge to go outside and get some fresh air.

"Maybe you should just wait after the dinner, so you'll be more relaxed"

"I don't think I'll relax until I tell him"

"Well, you can't just tell him here and now among all these people" Kaydel made her notice, she was right and she had to wait the right moment.

Finally Ben approached her and that made her even more nervous because Kaydel conveniently left her alone a few seconds earlier and wishing her good luck.

"Hi" he shyly greeted her and took her left hand – that immediately stopped shaking - to place a soft kiss on it, nobody did that anymore because it was considered old fashioned but Rey loved it, it made her feel a sense of warmth she couldn't describe.

"Hi" she said back not knowing what else to say.

"You look...you...you're absolutely gorgeous" for someone who loved writing and reading he was short of words that night and with that compliment he only made her blush, she was sure that now she was as red as her dress.

"T-thank you...you too" she replied.

"Thanks" he said "So...how was your day?" he then asked to start a conversation.

"Quite boring, and yours?"

"I've helped with the decorations, I kept myself busy" that sounded weird, a prince that helped the staff to decorate the palace? But since it was Ben that was totally like him, even if she knew him since not long ago.

"I really like it, you did a good job" she said smiling at him.

"Thanks, I've always liked to decorate for Christmas" she would've wanted to say that she liked it too because she loved that festivity but she couldn't do it yet.

* * *

In the end Rey followed Kaydel's advice, so now she was sat at a table for two with Ben in the ballroom, which for the occasion had been filled with tables and chairs on both sides leaving only the middle of the room empty. On each table there was a decorated red candle in a vase and each one had been assigned to specific families, couples or groups, that little bit of privacy made Rey feel a little bit more relieved. However she had lost appetite, she could barely eat anything without feeling her stomach upside down and drinking made it even worse.  
  
"Do you feel well? You're suddenly pale" he asked her looking at her concerned.

"I-I...don't... I need to talk to you" she said "But not here"

"I think you need to get some fresh air, we should go outside so it will be only you and me" he said taking her to reassure her and she just nodded, she didn't even ask if it was appropriate leaving in the middle of the dinner but it was Ben's home after all, he could do whatever he wanted. He stood up first and then he helped her to stood up too, maybe he tought she was feeling that bad she couldn't even stand up.

"Thanks" she muttered.

There were a couple of french doors that led to balconies, where no one could interrupt them and at the same time she could get some air, before they exited Ben took off his jacket and placed it on her bare shoulders since outside was cold and she wasn't wearing her fake fur, she muttered a 'thank you' again as he opened the door for her. Despite the cold it wasn't windy that night and the sky was clear from clouds so they could see the full moon, everything was covered in snow but not the balcony, maybe they cleaned it from the snow everyday.  
Rey took some deep breaths and wrapped herself thightly in Ben's jacket.

"Keira you're scaring me, what's wrong?" he gently asked and placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't call me that, please" she said avoiding his gaze, she hadn't planned to be that direct but she didn't know how start that conversation "It's not my name"

"What do you mean that's _not_ your name? Have you lied for all these years?" he asked her confused.

"No...it's not that, I mean... I am not the real Keira" she tried to explain holding her tears back "My real name is _Rey_ and..." but before she could go on he interrupted her.

"This is a joke, right? It's impossible" he said shaking his head " Or are you... her secret _twin_ or something like that?" he was completely shocked by that revelation that he couldn't even look at her and he had pulled his hands away from her shoulders, as if he had touched something hot.

"I-I don't know how to explain it... but I'm not her twin...I'm two years younger...and I'm not even from here" she confessed.

"I...don't understand..." he said.

"I'm so sorry..." she simply said.

“Why did you do it?” he asked finally looking at her, he looked so lost yet he was still calm.

“It's a long story, but I'll explain you everything”

They sat on one of the two benches that were nearby the balustrade and Rey started telling Ben everything from the beginning, she told him she was from London and why she was there. She told him how she'd met Keira, how initially she hadn't considered to accept the offering but then she'd changed her mind because she wanted to help her family and she felt sorry for Keira. But above all she explained him why Keira had done it, she wasn't sure if he was aware of the reasons why she couldn't simply step back so it was better telling him. He listened to her without never interrupting her, by the time she finished she was crying and she couldn't stop and surprisingly he took her in his arms to comfort her.

“I'm truly sorry...” she said sobbing “I didn't want to play with your feelings”

“Just tell me one thing, please” he almost begged “What happened between us was a _lie_ too?” she pulled away from him so she could look at him in the eyes.

“No, it wasn't lie...”she confessed, what was the point of not telling him? “Ben...what I feel for you is _real_ , but I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me” she said wiping the tears away with her hand.

“I can't deny I'm disappointed because of all these lies, but I _understand_ why you did it because it's the same reason why I was supposed to marry Keira, you did it for your family” he said taking both her hands in his “But I'm so relieved that you're not her, because everything make sense now”

“What do you mean?” now it was her who was confused.

“I've been feeling as if you were another person the whole time and I was right...Rey you're the one I _fell in love_ with, not a different Keira” he said smiling at her, it was a smile of pure joy and it was the most beautiful she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but smile too, he'd just said he loved her and she couldn't feel happier than in that moment.

“Wait...you just said you love me?” she asked incredulous to be sure she hadn't misunderstood his words.

“I did, it's crazy because we met only three days ago but _I love you_ Rey and I don't care about that stupid agreement, you're the one I want to be with” he softly said, hearing him saying those things made her cry again but this time it was for happiness.

“Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” he asked concerned.

“No! You didn't say anything wrong” she said “I was afraid you were going to hate me for what I've done and you would've had had every right”

“I could've never hated you for telling me truth” he reassured her.

“I couldn't lie to you anymore because I realized _I love you_ and I would've preferred losing you than keep lying you” she confessed.

For a while they stayed in silence with their hands intertwined and staring at them.

“So, what do we do now?” she asked.

“Let's enjoy this night and tomorrow we'll talk to my parents, how does this sound?”

“Sounds perfect” she said smiling “Are we going back inside? It's cold out here” she added, despite wearing his jacket she was starting the shiver.

“Then let's go back inside” he said.

They stood up and reached the french door to enter the ballroom again, at that point someone might have noticed they had left.

“Wait, before we go in there's something else” Ben said by gently grabbing her by the arm.

“What is this about?” she asked curious.

“I...uhm...I have something for you” he shyly said “And it's in my jacket pocket”

“Oh...but I have nothing for you, I thought we weren't going to exchange presents tonight” she admitted embarrassed.

“It doesn't matter, your love is enough” he said bringing a hand to her cheek and caressing her, then he leaned in and softly kissed her. This time Rey didn't pull away and instead she kissed him back, his lips were so delicate and warm against hers. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, it wasn't her first kiss but in a way it felt like it was, it felt so right and in that moment she felt she'd finally found the missing part of her soul. She ran a hand into his hair, which was very soft and sillky, as they deepened the kiss since apparently neither of them was able to _stop_.  
When they finally pulled away Rey was almost breathless as much as Ben, she looked at him and gave him a smile.

“I've been waiting since yesterday to do this” he said smiling too.

“Me too, but I wanted it to be real for both of us” she confessed still running her hand into his hair and they both let out a laugh.

“Search in my left pocket” he suddenly said “There you'll find my surprise for you”

Rey did as Ben asked and letting him go she put her hand in his pocket, she touched something covered in velvet, maybe a small box and she pulled it out from the pocket. It was a light grey small box, the ones that usually contained necklaces or bangles.

“Open it, I hope you'll like it” he encouraged her, she opened the box and inside she found a silver necklace with a small snowflake shaped pendant with a white stone in the middle, it was very beautiful and Rey didn't know what to say.

“Oh...Ben it's so beautiful!” she exclaimed “I want to wear it now, can you help me?” she asked handing him the necklace.

“Of course, turn around” she did as he said and she moved her hair away from her neck to allow him to close the clasp on the necklace.

* * *

  
  


They got back inside holding hands and smiling, Rey didn't know how much time they'd spent outside but clearly it had been enough to allow the guests to finish their dinner. Some people were still sat chatting, other people instead were already on the dance floor, including Kaydel with one of Keira's friends.

“May I have this dance?” Ben asked her, even if he already knew the answer.

“Of course” she said.

Now that they'd talked Rey was more relaxed despite the fact there were still some problems to solve, but in that moment she didn't care and all she wanted was to enjoy that night. Someone had requested a slow dance for the couples, so this time Rey could rest her head on Ben's shoulder while he held her in his arms and she didn't care if people would stare at them, after all they were a couple.

“I love you Rey” he whispered placing a kiss on her hair, hearing those words again filled her heart with joy and reassured her that everything would be alright.

“I love you too Ben” she said.

Maybe they were both crazy and rushing things, but as Rose told her sometimes love couldn't be explained and that was their case, in a few days they'd fallen in love and this time Rey was sure it was the so called true love she'd always wanted to find. And she was sure that for Ben was the same because he told her he'd been feeling the same connection she'd felt, maybe the whole soulmates thing was real after all.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand they did it, they confessed their love and they finally kissed 👀
> 
> BONUS
> 
> I lost the count of the collages, but here I am: https://i.postimg.cc/wB8ssK0X/138308673-843214713078874-1242037929768456775-n.jpg


	11. Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben decides to tell his family the truth

That night was so perfect that Rey didn't want it to end, she was still dancing in Ben's arms and she'd never been so happy in her life. It was like no one else was in the ballroom except them, something she'd never experienced with anyone else and she was pretty sure she was smiling like an idiot but Rey didn't care.

"So, what are we now?" she asked him letting out a laugh.

"Well, technically we're still, or I should say already, _engaged_ " he said laughing, but jokes apart he was right and he still needed a queen by his side.

"We skipped a few steps I guess" she said ironically.

"We're a _weird_ couple" he joked, then he suddenly became serious "But..we should talk about it, even if I step back from the agreement I still need a queen to take my parents' place" he said caressing her back.

"I know, and I want you to know that I'd never ask to give up everything for _me_ " she told him, she couldn't do it not now nor never, they would find a solution together.

"And I'd never do the same, you did all this to help your family and it's not fair asking you to leave them" he said "Unless you don't want to" he added unsure, was he asking her to stay?

"And you, what do you want?" she asked instead of giving him an answer.

"I want to make you happy... I want _us_ to be happy together" he softly told her.

"Then we'll figure it out together, I _promise_ " Rey had always been the kind of woman who kept her word so she hadn't made that promise so easily, she'd made it because she want to keep it.  
The music stopped and all the couples stopped too, since she hadn't eaten anything now Rey was hungry and needed to take a break from dancing so they got to their table.

"Can we get something to eat, please? I'm hungry" she said.

"I can get you whatever you want, just ask" he said taking his hand in hers.

"You know, I really like when you do this" she confessed blushing "Anyway, I'd like to get what they served earlier because I couldn't eat it" she said.

"You really worried me before" he said "You were so pale"

"Sometimes when I'm too anxious I don't feel well, that's why my hand was shaking at the engagement party" she explained "But I feel better now"

"And hungry" he added smiling at her "I'll be back in a minute" he said before standing up to go to talk to one of the waiters then he got back to the table.

"Thank you, I appreciate it so much"

While they waited for her food to be served Rey told Ben a little bit more about herself, she told him about her family and what had happened to her biological parents, it had never been easy to talk about it but with him everything was easier. She told him about her former job at the library and how much she loved reading, so they obviously started talking about books. It was so beautiful sharing that interest of hers with someone who understood her so much, she found out that he'd read some books she'd read too because he was not only interested in poetry, but also in fantasy like her, which was very surprising and he also liked detective stories.

"You didn't seem the kind of man who enjoyed fantasy books" she admitted, that was a genre that a lot of people wrongly associated only to children and sometimes when she said she liked it she'd been told to "grow up"

"Because I'm a prince? Well, we're not like any other royal family, my parents raised me like any other family would do so I had a normal childhood and adolescence" he explained, Rey supposed it also depended on the fact his father wasn't born noble so maybe he'd wanted his son to have a normal life just like him.

"They did a wonderful job with you, I've never met anyone like _you_ and it's not because you're a prince" she told him.

"I can say the same for you, you're different from many people I've known here, most of them never treated me as an actual person, but only as the prince of Alderaan even when I was a child" he confessed.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you must've felt"

The waiter interrupted their conversation, they both thanked him and Rey started eating while Ben told her more about his family, he told her how his parents had met. His mother was only twenty when his father had started working as driver for her family, while he was twenty-eight.  
At first they couldn't stand each other because he was far too sarcastic according to her and she was too far serious to understand jokes, also she considered him too uncaring about anything. So the first two years they just argued _a lot_ , then they slowly started to get along until they started dating when Leia was twenty-five and Han thirty-three and had a three years relationship until they got married. Leia then became queen when she turned thirty and a year later Ben was born.  
Rey listened to that story fascinated, it was such a romantic story even if it had started in an _unconventional_ way, just like she and Ben. Maybe it ran in his family, or maybe it was just a coincidence that both parents and son found love in someone unexpected.

* * *

  
Sadly that night was already over, Rey and Ben had spent most of the time dancing and talking to know each other better, while they had many things in common they had also found out that they had different interests. She had been very surprised to learn that he liked romantic movies but also sci-fi just like her brother did, those were movie genres that she'd never liked very much because she'd always thought that romantic movies gave a lot of false expectations and that sci-fi movies most of the time only focused on action than the actual plot. She also learnt that Ben loved winter as much as her but he completely hated summer because he tended to sunburn easily, while she liked it very much. He had told her about his dog Chewie – a small yorkshire – that he had found on the streets a couple of years earlier and he had decided to bring it home until he would've found its owners. The dog's owners never showed up even if he'd asked around so he'd kept it with him, that reminded Rey the one time she'd found an abandoned dog too when she was a teenager but she hadn't been able to keep it because her father was allergic to animals fur.

Kaydel was already in the car wating for Rey, Ben had accompanied her to the front door even if it was an unusual thing to do.

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow” she said uncertain, he had mentioned he wanted to talk to his parents but for the rest of the night he hadn't said a word about it.

“I want to talk to my parents and I'd like to have you by my side, but I understand if you don't want” he said.

“I want to” she said “Do you think...they'll accept me after what I've done?” she asked worried.

“They'll understand as I did and I'm sure once they know you they'll _adore_ you” he reassured her putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I hope so, I'm not proud of what I've done and I wish I could undo it” she sighed.

“But then we wouldn't have met” he softly said as he leaned to kiss her, she kissed him back but this time was a delicate kiss.

“You're right” she said when they pulled away “So see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow” he said smiling before kissing her one last time, Rey thought she could easily get used to that and she couldn't deny she liked it, but she had to back to Keira's home so she pulled away.

"I can't leave if you don't _stop_ kissing me" she joked.

* * *

The next morning Rey woke up wondering if it had been all a dream or if she had actually told the truth, heard Ben saying that he loved and if they had actually kissed more than once

She sat up and picked up her phone from the night table on the right, she had left it a Keira's place the night nefore so now there were a lot of messages and three lost calls.  
The first call was from Poe, the other two from her father and her mother, how was she going to explain them she hadn't called them back earlier? She decided to call her parents first, it was already 8:30 and that meant that they had just opened their bakery, so they had little time to talk to her.  
She called her father and the phone rang only a couple of seconds before he answered.

“ _Rey! You finally called, me and your mother were so worried about you”_ her father said.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't want to worry you but I...” what was she going to tell him now?

“ _We know, Poe told us”_ that answer made her freeze, what did they know? What did Poe do? He would've never been that stupid and telling them something he didn't know neither.

“You...know?”

“ _How are you feeling now? Is the stomach ache gone? Poe told us that after the three of you tried some local food you felt sick”_ her father asked concerned, Rey let out a sigh of relief and she was so grateful to Poe for making up that excuse to justify her abscence with them.

“I'm fine now, I got back to the hotel and then went to sleep so I didn't hear the phone” she said to reassure him, she didn't like lying to her parents but before telling them the whole truth she wanted to be sure of what was going to happen next.

“ _Are you talking to Rey? Pass the phone to me”_ she heard her mom saying _“Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?”_

"Hi mom, I'm fine thanks, how are things going there?” she asked.

“ _Everything is fine, and you know, a lot quieter”_ her mother joked _“I hope you and Poe aren't arguing the whole time”_

“Just a little bit” she said to make everything sound more credible.

“ _That's a Christmas miracle then”_ that reminded her of what Ben had told her at their date.

“Maybe, mom can I ask you something?”

“ _Sure, tell me”_

“It's just out of curiosity, but do you believe in love at _first sight_?” she knew that her mother would suspect it was about her but that was a start so it would be easier to tell her parents the whole truth.

 _"Okay, let's pretend it's not about you”_ well that was quick, her mother knew her too well _“But yes, otherwise I wouldn't have married your father, haven't I told you about our first meeting?”_ she vaguely remembered that her mother said something about the first day of college and that was where they had met.

“You told me you met the first day of college”

“ _Exactly, he couldn't find his classroom, which was the same I couldn't find too so we started looking for it together and I felt immediately something for him”_ her mother explained.

“And how did you figure out it was love and not just an infatuation?” not that she wasn't sure about her love for Ben, but she was truly curious to know if her mother had felt the same way she was feeling now.

“ _Because I felt like I had always known him, as if he was the other half of myself”_

“That's very beautiful”

“ _I'm sorry, I have to go, but if you need to talk to me about something call me okay?”_ her mother said.

“I will, thank you mom”

“ _Love you sweetheart”_ her mother said before ending the call.

Rey considered to call Poe, but she wasn't sure if he was still sleeping or not so she discarded the idea and got up to get ready for that day. She went to the walk-in closet to choose what to wear and for the first time since she was there she didn't know what was appropriate to wear, she'd already met Ben's parents but they had no idea of who she really was and now they were going to find out. She would've wanted to have her clothes there, she wanted to be completely herself but she also wanted to make a good impression. Maybe a dress would be a good choice, she was used to wear them on multiple occasions and especially in summer she loved wearing dresses. She looked for something simple and not too elegant and she found a simple long sleeved white dress with a medium lenght skirt. 

* * *

It was afternoon when the time of the fateful meeting came, Ben had called over and picked her up, they had called Keira too because what had happened had been her idea and she had gladly accepted to explain everything. So now she and Ben were waiting for her in the hall of the royal palace since she had insisted it was better if she went there on her own because it would've been weird if people saw her and Rey together. Rey didn't understand that logic, people would've found out anyway their little secret but she knew Keira had her own way to reason, even if it didn't make _any sense_.  
She was nervously going back and forth and time seemed to be flowing slower than the usual.

“How can you be so calm?” she asked Ben, who was sitting on the last step at the bottom of the staircase.

“Being nervous won't help, my parents will understand” he reassured her.

“I know it won't help but I can't relax” she sighed, he stood up from the step and went to embrace her.

“This will be over _soon_ ”

“And then what? There are still a few problems and so little time” 

“We'll solve one problem at time, I promise you” he said placing a soft kiss on her hair, she trusted him but she was still worried because they only had five days left to decide what to do with their lives. Rey, Poe and Finn were supposed to leave Alderaan on the morning of New Years Eve but it also was the same day Ben was supposed to get married since he would replace his parents at the beginning of the new year.  
The door bell rang and Ben let her go to open the door since he had told the butler he could take a break for a while, if he had opened the door that poor man would've freaked out at the sight of a second Keira.

“Hello _lovebirds_ , I came as soon as I could” she greeted them, it was weird to see Keira wearing her blue skirt and her not-ruined-anymore coat.

“Thank you for being here” Ben politely said.

“You're welcome, I'm doing this because it's my chance to get free” she replied “But of course everyone wins, right?”

“Well, thanks anyway” Rey interjected.

“Oh, what a lovely necklace” Keira said pointing at the snowflake necklace.

“Thank you, it's a gift” she said looking at Ben.

“Shall we go? I already told my parents there was something I wanted to say and they're waiting in the living room”

The living room was upstairs and except the hall and the ballroom Rey hadn't seen much of the palace, so she looked around curious. The predominant colours were white, gold and shades of blue, there were a lot of pictures hanging on the walls and there also were a lot of vases everywhere, someone in the family loved flowers and plants clearly.  
The three of them reached a white double-door with blue ornaments.

“Maybe it's better if I wait outside and then you invite me in there once your parents are ready” Keira told Ben.

“Isn't it better if you two talk first and I wait?” Rey suggested, after all the agreement was about them and she'd been involved only later.

“Uhm...maybe your strategy is better” Keira said.

“Rey is right” Ben said at the same moment “Are you ready?” he then asked Keira.

“I am, let's end this so I can go on with my life” she replied annoyed.

“It won't take very long” Ben promised Rey and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“You're so _mushy_ ” Keira muttered rolling her eyes.

“Well, one day you might fall in love _too_ and then we'll see” Ben said ironically.

* * *

Rey was still waiting outside, she'd lost track of time but ten minutes had passed at least or maybe it was just her impression. She didn't hear anything, which was positive because hopefully it meant no one had started freaking out. What if she would get in trouble for helping Keira with her insane plan? Or what if Ben would get in trouble for breaking the deal? Both options concerned her.  
Finally Keira got out of the room but she was alone.

“Well? How did it go?” Rey asked.

“Relax, I took full responsibility for what had happened and no one is in trouble...kind of” Keira explained “I'm causing a scandal so I'll have to _clean up_ this mess and explain everyone” that was fair enough, but Rey still helped her so it wasn't totally Keira's fault and she didn't need to take full responsibility.

“I...don't know what to say, what about the agreement?”

“You were right, I won't loose anything because technically I didn't break the deal and they'll nullify it by tomorrow” Keira reassured her “So congratulations, you can be with _your_ prince and I can live _my_ life” was she serious? Had everything gone well so easily? 

“Really?” she asked surprised.

“Really, so go, they want to meet you” 

“Thank you, for everything” Rey said hugging her, surprisingly Keira hugged her back.

“This makes me a _fairy godmother_ I suppose” she just said pulling away from the hug “Now go to your boyfriend, fiancé or whatever he is”

Rey entered the living room, which was similar to the one's at Keira's place but a little bit bigger and with three sofas and a bigger table between them. There were a lot of pictures in there too, the walls were light blue and wooden floor light brown, Ben and his parents were on the white sofa in the middle and they were still talking when they noticed her. Both the queen and the king were dressed as ordinary people, nothing that made them look royals, she was wearing a simple light brown jacket, a white shirt, light brown trousers and dark brown high heeled shoes. Her husband was wearing a simple blue sweater, black trousers and black shoes, an outfit very similar to Ben's one.

“Your highnesses” she shyly said making a curtsy.

“That's not necessary my dear” the queen gently said “Have a sit with us” 

“Thank you” she said as Ben moved closer to his father to make some space for her between him and his mother. She sat between them and she relaxed a little bit.

“It's so impressive how much you look alike the duchess” the king said “I've never see anything like that!”

“Han, don't make her uncomfortable” the queen said to her husband.

“What? I didn't say anything _weird_ ” he replied.

“It's fine your highness, to be honest I'm still surprised too” she politely said.

“Ben told us you're from London, are you sure you don't have any relative here?” the queen gently asked.

“Not that I know, but I was adopted when I was five so I don't know any other relatives of my biological parents, they'd never contacted me” she confessed, Rey only knew that her father's mother had moved to England from another country but she didn't know which was.

“What's your real family name? We might be able to find out if you and Keira are related” the king said.

“Dad, we can deal with this _later_ ” Ben said and shyly reached for Rey's hand to take it in his own.

“Well, your father is right, but the choice is up to Rey” his mother said “Is it fine if I call you by name, dear?” she then asked her.

“Of course your highness” she said “My family name is Kenobi, my father was from Glasgow and my mother from London, before getting married her last name was Johnson” both the queen and king stared at her when they heard her father's last name.

“We know that name, there was a Kenobi family here” Ben's father said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie it's only said the two women have an ancestor in common but nothing else, they don't even show everyone else's reaction so yeah I'm just making up the whole family thing even if scientifically it doesn't make any sense even in the movie 😂
> 
> BONUS:  
> A bunch of random pictures for this collage: https://i.postimg.cc/gc5gjJmv/138960061-236136877886539-7450390736279786211-n.jpg


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the truth is finally revealed there's only one problem left and both Rey and Ben have to make a decision.

Rey couldn't believe what she'd just heard, the Kenobi family could be from Alderaan and she'd never known about it. Did her father know?

“I want to find out the truth, but could it be just a coincidence?” Rey asked

“It could, but it's an uncommon surname in other countries” Ben said “What do you think?” he then asked his parents.

“It was many years ago, when your grandparents were still very young but I heard that name” his mother said “Would you mind tell us your story too, my dear?” she asked to Rey.

“I'll be glad to tell you” she said and the she began telling her story again, as she had done the night before. This time, however, she tried to remember more details about her biological parents since anything could be useful to find out if they were connected to Alderaan. Ben held her hand the whole to encourage and reassure her, she was glad he was doing it because right in that moment she was feeling so lost and confused. Her life had just taken an unexpected road and there was no way back because she wanted to know about her family, she needed to know even if her adoptive parents and brother were her family and they would always be.  
She told about her adoptive parents, how they had raised her and her brother, she told how they all made sacrifices to open the family business but it hadn't been enough so her parents had asked a money loan at the bank and they were still paying it, so she explained that had been the reason why she'd accepted to help Keira, without saying about the whole cheating thing because she didn't know if the duchess had told them. Rey was worried they might think she had gotten close to their son for money so she even told them that Keira had already kept her word.

"And that's all, I'm not proud of what I've done and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings" she said, Ben's parents exchanged a look.

"We _understand_ why you did it, you love your family so much and the duchess has already said it's her responsibility" the queen said "And our son _cares_ about you a lot"

"Cares? He's _hopelessly_ in love with her" the king said, both she and Ben blushed because although it was true that statement was quite embarrassing.

"Han!" Ben's mother said "Don't embarrass them, I meant that but I wanted to say it in a less embarrassing way"

"What's so embarrassing about saying it?" the queen ignored him and turned to Rey.

"Anyway, I was about to say that clearly you feel the same about Ben otherwise you wouldn't have told the truth, am I right?"

"Yes you are, your highness, I feel the same and I only want the best for him" she confessed squeezing Ben's hand.

"And I want the best for her too" Ben interjected.

"I see, but you need to figure out what's best for both of you" the queen said.

"We know you'll make the right thing " the king told Ben.

* * *

The two of them left the living room to talk somewhere else alone, Ben's parents had told her that if they found out anything about her potential relatives or ancestors they would let her know. Now that she had told the truth and his parents had nothing in contrary about their relationship Rey felt a lot calmer than before. She had no idea where they were going but they had gone back downstairs and passed past the ballroom door.

"Where are we going?" she asked curious.

"I want to show you my favourite place, so we can talk undisturbed" he said, if she had to guess she'd say Ben's favourite place was the library but she didn't tell him because she didn't want to ruin that moment.

"We have a lot to talk about" she said, she knew it was mainly about _their_ future, it was crazy to even think about a future with someone she'd recently met but there wasn't anything ordinary in their relationship.

"I don't want to put you under pressure but we only have five or four days and a half to decide" he said.

"I know you wouldn't" she reassured him.

The library was stunning, there were shelves everywhere, some of them even had stepladders nearby to reach the upper books and it was as big as the public library, the walls were painted in a pastel light shade of yellow, almost white and the wooden floor was dark brown. There were two tables with chairs, a blue couch in front of a fireplace which was already lit so the room was very cozy.

"It's so beautiful" she said looking around.

"I knew you'd love it" he said smiling at her, he then led her by taking her hand to the couch and they both sat, it was even cozier being nearby the fireplace "So...what are we going to do now?" he asked her, _as if I have an answer_ Rey thought, she had no idea what to do because there weren't many options.

"You have a responsibility, you'll soon lead this country" she said.

"And what if I don't? I can come with you" he suggested intertwining his hand with hers, it was too much to ask even if she liked the idea of having him in London with her.

"Ben...I already told you I can't ask you to give up _everything_ for me, your family needs you"

"And what about _your_ family? They need you too" he was right, but then what other option there was left?

"You know, my mother always says _listen to your heart and you'll always have the answer_ " Rey said remembering her mother's words.

"Your mother is very wise, we should listen to her advice" Ben said, but weren't they already doing it? They ended up there because of they had exactly done that.

“Well, one thing I know for sure is that I love you and I want to be with you” she said leaning out and softly kissing him, he kissed her back and put his free hand in her hair.

“We shouldn't get distracted” he whispered on her lips before kissing her again, but he was right, temporise wouldn't help them.

“You're right” she said when she finally pulled away “But I think we both know what's the answer” she said, there was only one solution to all their problems, the only one none of them didn't dare to talk about because it sounded so insane and rushed and maybe it was.

“And I think it's always been _there_ ” he said looking at the ring she was wearing “But are you sure?” he asked, Rey wasn't a stupid and she knew it wasn't a decision to make so easily. She was following her mother's advice and her heart was telling her that her place was with Ben, that they were meant to be together and that she loved him in a way she'd never loved anyone else. Also she wasn't a teenager anymore, at some point she would've gotten a life of her own anyway because even if she deeply loved her family she'd always known that working at the bakery wasn't her life and her parents knew it too.

“You won't know if you don't ask me” she said smiling at him.

“I just want to clarify that this is not the way I should've proposed to you” he began letting out a laugh, was he nervous? “But we're not an ordinary couple so this won't be weirder than anything else that has happened to us, maybe people will think we're rushing things but I don't care. If there's one thing I believe is that you and I were destined to meet because you're the other half of my soul, someone I've been waiting for years and now I know why I've never found in anyone else, it's _always_ been you Rey even before we met” he said caressing her hand “And you may think I'm crazy but I feel like I've been knowing you since forever, I've never felt this way before and I know you're the only one I want a _future_ with...so what do you say? Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?” he finally asked, at that point Rey was already crying from happiness because she was sure of what she wanted.

“Yes! I want to spend my life with you here!” she said throwing herself into his arms, he held her in his arms and softly caressed her back.

“I'd give you the ring but you're already wearing it” he joked.

“It doesn't matter, everything is perfect” she said.

"You know, it once belonged to my maternal grandmother and it was a gift from my grandfather when he proposed to her, then she gave it to my mother the day of her wedding” Ben explained “And now it's yours”

“I'm so honoured to wear it and I'll keep it with care”

For a while they stayed in silence just cuddling on the couch enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, Rey wondered if that wasn't all a dream because it was too good to be real. She couldn't wait to tell Rose she was engaged now, ironically she was going to _get married_ before her and she was still processing it, but she felt ready for that. And of course she wanted to tell her family first, how would they react to that big news? It was something completely unexpected and to their eyes it would be the most irrational thing she'd ever done, but her parents always encouraged her to trust her feelings and do what would make her happy, so maybe they would've understood.

“I'm so happy” Ben whispered to her

“Me too, I still can't believe we're engaged for real now” Rey said giggling “So does this make me a _princess_?” she then aked joking.

“And a queen soon” he reminded her placing a soft kiss on her hair “But to me you'll always be just Rey”

“But _Queen_ Rey sounds so really good, admit it” she said letting out a laugh.

“You won, it sounds good” he said laughing too.  
Rey's phone rang just in that moment, she'd almost forgotten it was in one of the dress pockets.

“I have to answer” she said pulling away from Ben and taking the phone from the pocket then she looked at the screen “Oh great, it's my brother”

“I can leave you alone if you want” he said “You have a lot to discuss”

“Thank you for being so understanding, I think he's worried because I haven't called him back yet”

“I'd be worried too if I had a sister who doesn't answer her phone” he said before standing up “I'll be just outside so you won't get lost to look for me”

* * *

When Rey answered Poe was definitely freaking out, he didn't even greeted her.

“ _Why haven't you been answering since yesterday?? And why did Keira leave? I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON”_ Poe shouted concerned.

“I'm so sorry Poe, I didn't have my phone at the ball yesterday and a lot of things happened” she felt horrible for making her brother worrying that much “And I'd rather explain everything in person, but Keira left to go back home since now her problem is solved” she didn't want to tell him on the phone that she'd choosen to stay in Alderaan and marry Ben in less than a week, that was something she needed to say face to face.

“ _Can you at least tell me if you're in trouble or not? Or thank me for having your back with mom and dad yesterday?”_

"Well if you just give me the time maybe I'd thank you and tell you I'm out of trouble" she said

 _"Really? You told the truth and the prince was just okay with that? Wow, he must truly love you”_ Poe said sceptical.

“He does and I explained him why I did it, that's why he understood”

“ _So are you two a couple now? Will you be a princess in a couple of years?”_ Poe asked sarcastic, Rey let out a laugh because he was half right.

“Uhm...that's what I want to talk you about” she told him.

“ _Wait, so are you really going to become a princess?”_

“Can you stop with the whole princess thing? And how did it go with Finn?” she asked, she hadn't forgotten about what her brother had said on the phone and she hoped everything had ended well for them.

“ _That's why we went at dinner alone yesterday, surprisingly Keira agreed to stay at the hotel, and that was when mom and dad called”_ he explained

“So you didn't tell him anything?”

_"You didn't let me finish, I told him about my feelings and well, he feels the same but he was afraid to tell me too"_

"That's amazing! I'm happy for both of you” she said, that day couldn't get any better since everyone was getting their own happy ending, or a happy beginning.

“ _Thanks, but I don't know how to tell mom and dad, I mean I know it's not a problem for them...but it's still unexpected”_ he said

“Oh believe me, after what I'm going to tell them nothing will surprise them” Rey reassured him.

* * *

Rey got back at the hotel, Ben had accompanied her and then he went back to his place since they'd agreed to meet the next day, besides he had to tell his parents what they had decided. After almost five days at Keira's place it was weird to be back at the hotel since she'd stayed there only for a day.  
She and Poe had agreed to meet at the hotel's café, it was better to meet him in public so he wouldn't freak out again when he found out about her engagement and that this time wasn't a _pretense_. She was a little bit agitated, what would he think of her? That she was stupid or crazy?  
Rey entered the café and saw Poe sat at a table, he waved at her when she saw her so she reached the table and sat.

“It's so good to see you!” she said, normally she would've never told him but after all the weird things that had happened she was glad to see her brother again.

“Wow, you don't see me for five days and you already _miss me_? That's new” he joked.

“Don't get a big head, if you had been through crazy things you would've been glad to see me too” she said.

“Well, what's so _classified_ you couldn't tell me on the phone?” he asked curious.

“It's not calssified, but it's...a big change” she started “And I don't know how to tell you” she sighed.

“Okay sis, let's try this way, is the prince your boyfriend or not?” Poe asked amused.

“Kind of...Ben is my... _fiancé_ ” she finally confessed.

“Why are you two still pretending? I though you told the truth" Poe looked very confused because there were still a few things he didn't know.

"That's the point...we're not pretending anymore, it's _real_ this time" she finally confessed and her brother looked at her confused

"Are you kidding me?? If this is some kind of a joke it's not working" he said, then his gaze fell on the ring she was wearing "Wait, you are serious, aren't you?"

"I'm serious, we just got engaged and I know it's insane since we met a few days ago..."

“This is pure _madness_ , are you out of your mind? And what about our parents, do they know it?” the only reason he wasn't making a scene was that they were in public, but by the look in his eyes she could tell he was upset.

“Poe, I understand this is shocking, I'm still processing it too but this is what I want” she said “And no, I haven't told them yet because I wanted to talk to you first”

“Have you at least seriously thought about it? This isn't any _game_ , you'll have huge responsibilities” he pointed out.

“Do you think I don't know it? I'm not a child anymore and of course I've thought about it” she clarified.

“Rey I gave you my support with this story, you told me you two were in love and that's great, I'm happy for you but isn't a proposal too rushed? What if you both regret it?”he asked concerned.

“I appreciate your concern, at first Ben had even considered to give up everything for me and it wouldn't have been fair...but I didn't say yes because of this, I said it because that's what makes me _happy_ and my heart tells me we won't regret it”

“I see, so it's like one of those cartoons where the princess meet a random prince and they marry them?” Poe joked, that made Rey feel relieved because if her brother was joking it meant he wasn't mad at her.

“Kind of” she said letting out a laugh “I truly love him Poe, I don't know how to explain but I feel a _connection_ between us”

“I know what it feels like, even though it took me years to realize, so I can't judge you” he reassured her “But it's still shocking, I can't believe my annoying _little sister_ is getting married!”

“I still can believe it too! I mean I've always wanted to find the person I wanted to spend my life with but I would've never expected to find him here”

“And he's a fucking prince, I didn't think you were so interesting to get a prince's attention” he teased her.

“I can assure you Ben is as ordinary as us, he's not pampered or pretentious and also he's something in common with you” she said “He likes sci-fi just as you”

“Woah, that's interesting and I already like him!” he said “So when are you going to tell mom and dad?”

“Tonight, I'll call them and tell them everything”

“Well, maybe you should skip the whole switch part or they'll go crazy” Poe suggested her.

“And then how do I explain them my meeting with Ben? Also there's something else you all need to know” she wanted to share with her family the fact that she could potentially be related to Keira because of a relative or an ancestor in common.

“At this point nothing will surprise me, c'mon tell me”

“It's about me and Keira, I may know why we look alike so much” so she started telling Poe everything she'd found out thanks to Ben's parents and that they were currently looking for more information since she had stated she wanted to know, it wasn't just for curiosity and although she already had a family it would be nice knowing she had some kind of a cousin, even if it was a person like Keira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be thinking "Whaaat? But they barely know each other!" and that's the same thing I thought watching the movie because yes *spoilers* the prince actually marries the ordinary woman at the end of the movie so I'm giving Rey and Ben a happy ending too (because that's the point of this trashy fic: letting them be happy and together)
> 
> Another collage for you: https://i.postimg.cc/rpPKG52H/139413317-129752438899784-3517216406194886358-n.jpg


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells her family the big news!

It felt so strange being in her hotel room again, it was like waking up after the weirdest dream she'd ever had and coming back to reality. The bed was unmade but everything else was in order, she noticed a memo on the table and she picked it up to read it, it was written in a very elegant calligraphy

" _You should refresh your wardrobe!_

_P.S. If you ever need me just call me"_

That was the message Keira had left to her and Rey couldn't help but laugh, among all the things she could've said that was the last one Rey would've expected but she was glad she could still count on her, especially if it turned out they were related.  
That day had been so crazy so far that she'd felt like her mind was about to blow up, but in the end any problem had been solved and now she had only to wait a couple of hours before she could call her parents. She would've liked to call Rose too but it was 6 PM so she was still working in her office.  
Since it was early to have dinner she chose a change of clothes from the closet because she wanted to wear something more comfortable.  She picked a pair of blue jeans, a simple red shirt and a white cardigan and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Two hours later Rey heard knocking at the door, she was on her bed reading the book she'd been reading on the plane and she was at the point where the two wizards had finally confessed their love for each other in the middle of the final battle, now she understood better how those characters felt because just like her and Ben they only had been knowing each other for a week but they were already in love  _sometimes reality exceeds fantasy_ she thought.  
She put the bookmark back in the book, closed it and went to open the door, as she expected Poe and Finn were outside the door.

“Congratulations!” Finn exclaimed before hugging her, she didn't even need to ask did he know because she knew that sometimes her brother couldn't keep his mout shut.

“Thank you” she said hugging him back “I see Poe has already told you” she added when she pulled away.

“I had to because we're taking you to dinner to _celebrate_ the great news!” her brother announced cheerfully, she should've expected something like that since never missed any chance to celebrate anything.

“Oh...that's very nice of you” she said with teary eyes, she was touched by that idea, which could sound banal but to Rey it wasn't because it meant a lot to her.

“Are you seriously about to cry?” Poe asked sarcastic.

“Maybe” she confessed and hugged him too, which was something that rarely happened so at first he didn't react and only after a few seconds he hugged her back.

“Uhm...Rey are you sure you're okay?”he asked.

“C'mon Poe don't ruin this moment” Finn said.

“I'm okay, I'm just happy!” Rey clarified “I just need to take my coat and my bag then we can go” she said going back in her room and leaving the door open. It took her a few seconds to realise she didn't have her coat because Keira still had it and she still had hers, she should've called her to return the dress and the shoes she had worn that day. But that could wait for now, so she wore Keira's black coat and took her bag, then she exited the room and closed the door.

“I'm ready to go” she announced.

“Good, let's go” Finn said.

They entered the elevator, in which now there was no music playing as it had happened when they had arrived the first day and they quickly reached the hall. They exited the hotel and it was snowing again, but there wasn't any wind so it wasn't that cold, besides Rey should've started to get used to all that snow since she was going to live there. The idea felt so surreal that she could barely process it, Aldera was very different from London, there were less cars, less chaos and it was smaller so it was a quiet city. However there would be some things she would miss of London, like Hyde Park, Harrods and of course her best friend Rose, which she would miss anyway because after her marriage she was going to move to Paris, where her fiancé was born and wanted to return to. Ironically they would've been close since Alderaan confined with France, so she and Rose could visit each other easily.  
What Rey would miss above anything else would be her family, but it didn't make her sad because she was sure she could go and visit them whenever she had the occasion to do it. It would've been the same if she had gone studying abroad, something she had considered when she was seventeen but she'd changed her mind because she wanted to stay with her family to help them. She didn't regret that choice, her parents had never asked her to stay and it had been her own choice to find a job to help them. So basically that was the first time she did something entirely for _herself_ , but did that make her selfish? Her parents always said to her and Poe that one day they would've found their own way and that day had finally come for her.  
What truly concerned her was that her parents wouldn't like the idea of her marrying someone she barely knew, but the point was that in those days she came to know a lot about Ben and she felt like they've always known each other.  
Rey knew she didn't need to ask the permission, she was an adult and she was capable to choose for herself but it would make her happier if her parents were happy for her. Also she wanted them to be there with her that day, she wanted to share that joy with all the people she loved and she hoped she could do it.  
The three of them walked for almost five minutes because the restaurant they had chosen was nearby the hotel, maybe it was the same they'd been the day before. It wasn't very big or luxurious but it was welcoming and there were a lot of Christmas decorations everywhere, there were a lot of tables and only half of them were occupied. A waiter led them to their table, which was near the Christmas tree in the middle of the room, and they sat.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to do this" Rey said, the first and only time they had dinner it was at the hotel restaurant because it was less expensive.

"I know, but it's something we wanted to do" Poe said "Besides my dear bride to be you have a lot to tell us" he added.

"Did you just call me _'bride to be'_?" she asked blushing from embarrassment.

"That's what you are, or should I call you _your majesty_?" he asked.

"Good question, are you technically a princess now?" Finn asked curious, she'd joked about that with Ben but she hadn't thought about it seriously.

"I don't think I am" she said laughing "But I'll be a queen soon" it was really weird to say it out loud and not as a joke, it was a huge responsibility but she felt ready for that because she wanted to learn and do her best.

"Oh no, poor country!" Poe mocked her "Well, you've always been the one who wanted to be in charge"

"Excuse me? When did I ever wanted to be in charge?" she said pretending to be offended.

"Aren't you the one who decided the turns for the bathroom?" he asked.

"That's different!"

"I'm sure people will be lucky to have a queen like you" Finn interjected "Poe is just _jealous_ " he added ironically.

"I'm not!" Poe protested "And which side are you on?" he added looking at Finn.

“Sorry, but this time I'm on Rey's side” Finn replied then gave her a high five.

“Great, two against one” her brother muttered but Rey caught the glimpse of a smile.

“Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?” she asked.

“I'm listening, but please avoid all the parts where you two _made out_ because I don't want to throw up during the dinner” that comment made her blush even more, she would've wanted to disappear in that moment because the conversation was getting really embarrassing.  
A waiter came to take their orders and then she started telling what had happened from the beginning and how crazier things had gotten day by day, she told them about reading to the children and their date at the Christmas village, keeping _some details_ for herself.

"I can't believe you won a giant stuffed panda and your fiancé failed" Poe said laughing.

"Don't make fun of him, you _suck_ at that game too or have you forgotten when you tried five times to win a unicorn for me?"

"We were kids! Besides you had started crying for that damned unicorn" Rey laughed at that memory, she was only seven and she wanted that pink unicorn so much that she'd been crying until her father and Poe tried to win it for her but in the end they failed and she'd cried even more.  
Their orders arrived and while they were eating she continued telling her story, she told about the ball, well not everything and they weren't surprised when they found out that the necklace she was wearing was Ben's gift. She told what had happened a couple of hours earlier and what she'd found out that she and Keira could be related, of course Poe already knew that part but she wanted to tell Finn too, who was quite shocked and said nothing. And to conclude her story Rey told them that Ben had considered another option before proposing to her.

"Wow, he was about to give up his life here to come with you, that's very remarkable" Finn said "Not everyone would to that"

"I know, but it wasn't fair and maybe one day he would've regretted it" she said.

"You did the right thing" Poe reassured her "So he didn't ask you? You just agreed to get married?"

"He did, he asked me and I said yes" she said smiling and remembering those beautiful words he'd said a couple of hours earlier.

"I bet you started crying, you always cry even for romantic movies" Poe joked.

"I did, and don't act as if you don't _get emotional_ , because I know you do" she said, her brother had always been trying to hide the fact he was a very sensitive person by being always sarcastic because he wanted to be the funny one in the family and among friends.

"I bet you'll cry _a lot_ on her wedding day" Finn mocked him.

"Will you stop being on her side?" Poe said annoyed and both Rey and Finn started laughing.

* * *

After the dinner they got back at the hotel, it had been a fun night after all and now there was only one thing left to do: talk to her parents.  
She was in her room again, Poe had offered to stay with her to talk to their parents together and she'd accepted, so they were now sitting on her bed.

"Thank you for being here with me, I don't know what to expect" she admitted, Poe took her hand to reassure her, he rarely did things like that and the last time it had happened they were both teenagers.

"They'll understand, you know they always encourage us to do what makes us happy"

“I know, but I'm still worried”

“You don't have to be, c'mon let's call them” 

Rey called on her mother's phone, who answered quickly.

“Hi mom, sorry if I call this late...but there's something I need to tell you” she said, it was almost 11 PM and her parents usually went to to bed around that time since they all woke up early every morning.

“ _Hi sweetheart, something's wrong?”_ her mother asked concerned.

“Not exactly, can you put the call on speakerphone? I need to tell both of you”

“ _Sure, but you're worring me”_ her mother said _“Is your brother with you?”_

“Yes mom, I'm here" Poe interjected.

 _"Are you two okay? You're acting weird"_ this time it was their father.

"We're fine, can you just listen for a moment, please? It's very important" Rey said sighing, it made no sense to beating around the bush and there wasn't an easy way to tell her parents about her choice.

_"Sorry, we're listening, but whatever this is about don't worry we'll help you"_

"Uhm...mom do you remember our conversation this morning? You were right, it was about me because I met someone here...and we fell in love" she confessed.

 _"That's great! So now are you two dating?"_ their mother asked cheerfully.

 _"What?? Poe you were supposed to look after her!"_ their father said.

"Dad, she's not a _child_! Relax and let her finish" Poe said and Rey squeezed his hand to thank him.

"There's more...he's the prince and we're not dating" she said.

 _"The prince? Are you sure he's not fooling you?"_ their father asked concerned _"We know you're not stupid, but be careful"_ if only they knew she'd been the one who'd fooled him for days and not otherwise.

"I'm sure because I met his parents, but we're not dating because...we just got...engaged" Rey finally said, she felt as if she'd been holding her breath until that moment and only now she could start breathing again.

" _What?? Tell me this is just a joke and you're not serious, you barely know him!"_ a few times Rey had heard her father so shaken, and that was one of those moments.

"I'm serious, please let me explain everything” were they mad at her? Her father had sounded only worried but that didn't exclude the possibility he was disappointed, and her mother silence wasn't helping at all. _  
_ Rey couldn't tell them about the deal she'd made with Keira, that would definitely disappoint them because she knew it was wrong even now that it was all over but she also knew that she would have to talk about her possible cousin. That was something she'd discussed with Poe and Finn on their way back to the hotel and they had both agreed she had to tell them the whole truth but _omitting_ the detail of Keira's offering because there wasn't any other way to explain how she ended up engaged.  
So she started explaining how she'd met the duchess and she just said she'd offered her money if she had pretended to be her at a royal ball, she clarified she had accepted because she wanted to help them even knowing it was so wrong.

“ _Oh sweetheart I know you wanted to help us but you didn't have to go too far, you've never been that kind of person”_ her mother said disheartened“ _And how is that possible that the duchess looks like you?”_

“I'm not proud of what I've done and I'm so sorry” Rey said “As for the duchess...she might be some cousin of mine, do you know anything about my parents relatives?” she then asked, they could know something helpful after all.

“ _Now that makes sense!”_ her father exclaimed _“Your mother maybe doesn't remember it, but once Korkie told me his father came from another country after he had divorced from his first wife”_ Rey vaguely remembered her grandfather since he'd died when she was only three.

“ _Oh now I remember, so are you suggesting she'd had his child and he never knew?”_

“Wait, so if this is true it means that one of the duchess' parents was my aunt or my uncle” Rey felt like her mind was about to explode with all those information, how did her life become so absurd and complicated?

“This sounds like a family drama” Poe said trying to minimize the situation.

“ _But how does this is connected to you and the prince?”_ her mother asked.

So Rey told them about the ball and that he was convinced she was the duchess he already knew, she also didn't tell them it was an engagement party. She told them that Keira had then asked her to keep pretending it was her for a couple of events attended by the prince too since they were organized by himself, it wasn't a total lie and so it was easy to tell that part. The only other detail she'd changed was the moment she'd told him the truth, she told her parents she'd told Ben the truth the day after the ball but he hadn't cared about it because he never liked the duchess – and even that part was entirely true - . Before her parents could interrupt her she told about the days they'd spent together and that they'd realised they'd fallen in love but there was only one problem: the coronation. So Rey explained them the tradition that required the future monarch was married by the coronation day, which was the first day of the new year”.

“ _So that's the only reason he's asked you? Rey do you realize it's too rushed and a decision not made out of love?”_ her father said perplexed.

“It's not what you think dad, Ben was ready to give up the throne and his country for me, he wanted to come back to London with me but it wasn't fair asking him to do that” she confessed.

“ _Just tell us one thing Rey, do you feel ready for this? Are you really happy about this decision?”_ her mother asked.

“I am mom, it wasn't his idea only, we made that decision together and he makes me really happy, I feel the same way you felt when you met dad” for a while there was only silence and for a moment Rey was afraid her parents had ended the call.

“ _We understand, if that's what your heart tells you then we can't be mad at you because we want you to be happy”_ her father said.

“ _We want the best for you, sometimes we forget you're not a child anymore and that you don't need our protection anymore”_ her mother added.

“I assure you I'm so happy and I know you only want the best for me, I was so afraid to disappoint you” Rey said with teary eyes, her parents support meant everything to her.

“ _Disappoint us for finding the love of your life? It's shocking, but we're not disappointed ”_ was she imagining it or her mother sounded happy now?

“There's one more thing...I want you there that day, I could never do this without any of you” she said looking at her brother, she wanted to share the joy with her family and with a little bit of luck with her best friend too.

“ _Of course we'll be there sweetheart, we'd never miss our little girl's big day and you need me to walk you down the aisle”_ her father said.

“ _I promise you we'll do anything to be there, we'll start looking for a flight right now on one of those last-minute websites”_

“Thank you, I love you both so much” Rey said crying for happiness, she felt so lucky to have all those people who loved her and she loved back.

“Both? And what about me?” Poe asked a little bit pissed off making everyone else laugh.

“I'm not gonna say it” Rey replied grimacing.

* * *

The next morning Rey woke up because her phone was ringing otherwise she would've kept sleeping, she wasn't a lazy person but sometimes she allowed herself a couple of extra hours of sleep. _Can people leave me alone for just one day?_ Rey thought still half asleep, but she knew that those days would be frenetic and even crazier than the first ones in Alderaan. She extended an arm out of the blanket to take her phone from the night table and she answered with her eyes still closed.

“Uhm...morning" she muttered with a sleepy voice and yawning.

 _"Good morning princess, did you just wake up?"_ Ben asked her softly, she didn't expect him to call her that morning, he'd never done it but that was her fault since he'd believed she was someone he disliked and that call was a delightful surprise.

"Actually _you_ just woke me up" she said opening her eyes and sitting up "But don't worry, I'm glad to hear your voice"

_"Me too, how did it go with your family?"_

"Very well, at first they were shocked but then they understood and they're happy for me" Rey couldn't help but smile even if he couldn't see her "And my whole family will be at our wedding"

 _"That's wonderful, it wouldn't be the same for you without them and I'll be happy to meet them"_ he said cherfully.

"Well, you can meet my brother if you want but I'm warning you he's quite annoying" she joked.

 _"I bet he says the same of you"_ he said laughing.

"Maybe, why don't you join us for breakfast? There's also our friend but he's like another brother to me so it won't be a problem"

 _"I think it's a really nice idea, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"_ Ben said _"Can't wait to see you again"_ he added softly.

"Oh, so you miss me already?" she asked ironically.

_"Maybe, but we'll remedy in a few days"_

_"_ Are you flirting with me? Because that's definitely working and I can't wait to see you too" and this time Rey wasn't joking, she was really impatient to see him again, to be in his arms and kiss him, well maybe not in front of Poe and Finn.

 _"Well in that case yes, I'm flirting with you"_ he said laughing and Rey started laughing too because she loved the way they joked as if they'd done it for all their lives.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took a little bit longer to update, but I've been quite lazy this week 
> 
> And the crappy collages are back: https://i.postimg.cc/13B7RSJs/140187667-3771583692905102-3947060641245221149-n.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end notes of this insanity thank you so much😂💖


End file.
